Humpty Dumpty
by Lixial
Summary: Il aurait pu se contenter de l'observer indéfiniment par-dessus sa frange, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il lui paye à boire, que sa mère décède, qu'il pose pour un magazine érotique et qu'il fiche sa vie en l'air pour ne plus jamais ressembler au gamin d'il y a dix ans. Pourtant, Levi l'aime.
1. 01 - Café Vanille

**Humpty Dumpty**

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir, c'est selon vous. J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait de nombreux insomniaques sur ce site. Je plaisante !) Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ou des mauvaises tournures de phrases ! N'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Bonne lecture !

**01 – Café vanille**

**Prologue**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.__  
__Humpty Dumpty had a great fall__.  
__All the king's horses and all the king's men__  
__couldn't put Humpty together again__._

Vendredi, 18h00. Pour beaucoup, ce moment de la semaine signifiait le début du week-end, les soirées interminables à se prélasser devant la télé ou simplement partager des moments en familles. Pour Eren, cela signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir se rendre au même café où il s'installait depuis voilà dix ans, chaque vendredi soir, afin de se perdre dans la contemplation de la même personne assise à la table d'en face depuis voilà dix ans, chaque vendredi soir, avant de devoir s'en aller faire des photo-shooting.

« Vous désirez… ?

\- Un café vanille, s'il vous plaît. »

La seule chose qui différenciait des autres vendredis soir, c'était la commande de sa boisson qui variait en fonction des saisons. Café l'automne. Chocolat chaud l'hiver. Thé le printemps. Boisson froides et fruitées l'été.

Il sortit de son sac de cours un livre que son ami Armin lui avait prêté. L'attaque des titans d'un certain Hajime Isayama. Armin avait toujours su cerner les goûts littéraires d'Eren, très critique à ce sujet. Pas de doute, ce livre allait sans doute le passionner – autant qu'il pouvait être passionné par un livre, bien sûr. Cependant, il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à bien avancer dans sa lecture en restant ici. La distraction qui lui faisait face était bien plus tentante que n'importe quelle histoire apocalyptique.

Levi Ackerman. La trentaine, assurément, puisqu'il avait à peine vingt ans quand Eren l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Salarié dans une grande boite, à en juger par le blason épinglé à sa sacoche d'ordinateur. Petit, des traits fins, un visage blasé et un regard d'acier. Boisson préférée ? Le thé. Il ne buvait quasiment que ça.

C'était pour lui qu'Eren Jaeger passait son temps dans ce café du coin de la rue chaque vendredi soir, au lieu de rentrer chez lui se décharger de ses affaires, avant de partir à sa séance de photo-shooting. Eren était mannequin depuis quasiment sa naissance. Son père était réalisateur de film, sa mère actrice. Lui, on avait décidé que grâce à son physique d'Apollon et son assurance calqué sur celle de sa mère, il ferait la Une des magazines peoples et défilerait pour de grandes marques. Il avait toutes les filles – et même les garçons – qu'il voulait à ses pieds. Pourtant, cela faisait dix ans qu'il observait méthodiquement la même personne qui ne lui avait jamais adressé ne serait-ce un regard. Il aurait bien attendu dix ans encore, mais ce soir-là, Eren décida de sauter le pas, _pour voir_.

« Excusez-moi… Héla-t-il une serveuse.

\- Vous désirez autre chose ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi… Pourriez-vous servir un thé à la menthe à l'homme assit là-bas. C'est moi qui paye.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. »

Elle s'en alla réclamer la commande et Eren se sentit soudain tendu. Dix minutes… Il devrait partir dans dix minutes. Il avait remarqué que Levi Ackerman n'avait pas encore prit de commande et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se faire connaître. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son livre et tenta désespérément de se concentrer.

* * *

Ce vendredi-là, Levi n'avait pas encore prit la peine de commander quoi que ce soit. Il avait un rapport à finir et le café bondé l'avait semblait-il rendu invisible aux yeux des serveurs. C'était cela, d'occuper la même place depuis dix ans. On finit par faire partir du décor.

Pourtant, au bout d'une demi-heure, une serveuse vint le trouver, une tasse de thé à la menthe à la main. Il fronça ses fins sourcils, interloqué.

« Je n'ai pas encore commandé, déclara-t-il de son habituelle voix cassante.

\- C'est le jeune là-bas qui vous l'offre. »

Il l'avouait, Levi eut beaucoup de mal à masquer sa surprise. Il n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide, il avait bien remarqué les regards peu discrets que le gamin d'en face lui envoyait chaque vendredi soir. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait fixé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le gamin avait grandi d'au moins un mètre. Quel âge avait-il au juste maintenant ? Dix-huit ans ? Quelque chose comme ça. Entre deux, Levi le savait, il était devenu mannequin. Eren Jaeger, qu'il s'appelait. Il avait dû avoir une foule d'interview, de copines et autres distractions et pourtant, il était toujours là, le vendredi soir, à l'observer par-dessus sa frange qui recouvrait ses yeux d'un vert…

Curieusement, Levi ne ressentait aucune gêne face à cela. Pourtant, il détestait être fixé. Mais avec ce gamin c'était… Différent. Presque agréable. Il avait même commencé à observer avec un peu trop d'insistance la couverture des magazines ou Eren Jaeger posait. A écouter les interviews auquel il avait assisté.

Ouais, le salarié ne se sentait plus là.

Il souleva la tasse fumante et commença à boire. Puis il regarda le garçon, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Il refoula un sourire à la vue du mannequin qui avait presque sursauté à sa vue. Puis il avait esquissé un sourire timide et fait un bref signe de la main. Comme Levi ne réagissait pas, le rouge lui était monté aux joues, et il avait commencé à jouer avec son poignet, gêné.

Si le gamin se décidait à venir le voir, alors peut-être, Levi accepterait d'engager la conversation.

Mais Eren Jaeger se leva de sa chaise et après un dernier regard vers le salarié, quitta le café pour affronter le vent glacial du mois de novembre.

Levi inspecta l'horloge. Elle affichait 18h50.

L'heure à laquelle le gamin, chaque vendredi, s'en allait.

* * *

Eren n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux ! Il lui avait même fait un signe de la main ! Jamais il ne s'en serait crut capable.

Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait eu aucune réponse de l'autre côté, sinon une tasse de thé vidée.

Il soupira, son excitation légèrement redescendue alors que le vent lui fouettait le visage. Il aurait dût aller le voir. Il aurait dut engager la conversation dès lors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et tout aurait été certainement plus facile… Si seulement il avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de réactivité…

Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce visage si désespéré à quelques instant du photo-shooting. Cette fois-ci, c'était des photos pour un magazine féminin et non d'adolescents. Eren avait désormais dix-huit ans et plusieurs demandes pour des magazines « plus adultes » s'étaient présentés.

Bien sûr, il avait refusé tous ceux lui demandant de poser nu.

« Eren, lui parvint la douce voix de sa mère. Dépêche-toi. Tu as encore tes affaires de cours avec toi !

\- Oui. J'ai trainé un peu alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à la maison.

\- Je vois ça. Viens par ici, on va t'arranger tes cheveux. »

Eren accepta en grommelant un peu, pour la forme. Il adorait sa mère, même si il se disputait souvent avec. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque crise d'adolescence. Il trouvait juste ça marrant.

« Regarde par ici Eren ! Oui… Très bien… Voilà. Magnifique ! Penche la tête… Adora~ble !

Par derrière les caméras, il vit sa mère grimacer et faire des mimiques de la même manière que le photographe. Cela le fit rire. Elle faisait ça aussi quand Eren était plus petit et qu'il n'osait pas vraiment bouger devant la caméra.

« Maintenant prend un air songeur… Pense à quelque chose de bien… Une bonne nouvelle… »

Une bonne nouvelle ? Ce soir, son père rentrait à la maison. Son prochain film, Guren No Yumiya, allait sûrement être récompensé. Ses deux amis, Armin et Mikasa – l'un était mannequin également et l'autre cascadeuse pour certains films d'actions – dormaient chez lui ce week-end.

« Non, ce n'est pas encore ça… Marmonna le photographe. Pense à quelque chose de plus… Stimulant. Une jolie nana avec une sacrée paire de seins. Ou un beau mec avec une sacrée paire de couilles, c'est toi qui vois, haha ! »

Eren rougit légèrement tandis que sa mère fit mine de s'offusquer face aux paroles tendancieuses du photographe. Il se mit à imaginer Levi… Sans sa veste… Son dos… Ses reins… Putain…

« Ah, non je ne peux pas !

\- Maiiiis qu'est-ce que tu racontes Eren ? C'était parfait ! Votre fils doit avoir une sacrée imagination Carla ! Ria le photographe. Alors Eren, tu pensais à qui hmm ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice.

\- A personne, idiot !

\- C'est qu'il est timide le petit hein ! Allez, on la refait ! »

Eren souhaitait que jamais cette euphorie ne cesse.


	2. 02 - Café Noir

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! (Bonsoir !) Ça va ? Moi, je vais très bien ! Cette semaine je ne suis pas allée beaucoup en cours donc j'ai eu tout le loisir d'avancer dans mon histoire. Je suis d'ailleurs très contente qu'elle vous plaise ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir mon portable clignoter, non pas pour un SMS, mais pour un mail qui m'annonce que vous me suivez/favorisez (ça se dit ça ?)/laissez une review ! Merci beaucoup !

**Concernant les reviews : **

** : **Merci ! Ouais Eren sa vrai profession c'est pas mannequin c'est stalker x)

**Hinanoyuki : **Merci !Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! Bah perso Eren est plus mon type physiquement donc quitte à baver sur quelqu'un... :P Je me souviens plus pourquoi j'ai pas fait Levi aussi mais c'est une bonne idée :3 Je pense que c'est parce qu'il fait la gueule H24 ou qu'il fait 1m60.

**Tatakae :** Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir. Je ne parle pas le clavier mais je pense avoir compris x) Oui c'est pour ça que c'est mieux d'être une fille, on peut plus facile cacher l'excitation :3 Je suis contente que l'idée du mannequin te plaise !

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Merci ! Ah bon Humpty Dumpty c'est une marque de chips ? Je savais pas ! Concernant le titre je l'expliquerai à la fin mais tu peux toujours me dire si tu as une idée ! :)

**LoloSawyer : **Merciii ! J'espère que la suite te plairas alors ! Ouais c'est vrai, moi à sa place s'il fallait le séduire je serais morte de peur x) Je suis contente que l'idée du mannequin te plaise j'avoue que je me suis pas posée la question, je le trouve tellement beau x) Héhé je vois que le résumé a fait son petit effet :3 Bon par contre il va falloir attendre le chapitre 4 pour le coup du magazine ! J'espère que ton cœur est préparé à la suite des évènements alors :) (Promis je serais pas trop méchante.)

**Babiboo-chan : **Hey merci ! Je suis flattée x) Heureusement tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps pour la suite ! La voici :)

* * *

**02 – Café Noir**

Il était 18h04 lorsque Levi finit d'écrire son rapport et l'envoya à son patron Erwin Smith. Il éteignit son ordinateur et le rangea dans sa sacoche. Automatiquement, ses yeux se levèrent pour inspecter la table d'en face.

Le gamin ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Dix ans. Dix putains d'années et chaque vendredi soir, le gamin était là, une boisson à la main variant selon la saison, l'observant discrètement tout en s'occupant de diverses façons. C'était même à se demander s'il partait en vacances.

Il se sentirait presque gêné de voir la chaise vide en face de lui.

Un client entra soudainement dans le café mais ce n'était pas le mannequin. Le nouveau venu, un homme qui approchait de la quarantaine, se dirigea vers la place qu'Eren Jaeger occupait habituellement. Il tira la chaise à lui…

_Non ! Ne t'assois pas ici ! Ce n'est pas ta place !_

Le silence était tombé dans le café. Levi n'avait pourtant pas parlé à haute voix. Mais ce n'était pas lui que les clients regardaient…

Eren Jaeger avait soudainement fait irruption dans le café comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il semblait exténué ; de pâles cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux – toujours aussi magnifique, soit-dit en passant – ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, si bien qu'on l'aurait cru tombé du lit. Il semblait totalement perdu. Ses mains ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure tremblaient.

« V-Vous allez bien monsieur ? Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Le mannequin lui jeta un regard larmoyant. Ses yeux passèrent de sa table, désormais occupée, à celle où se trouvait Levi. C'était une table avec deux chaises. Si le gamin venait s'asseoir en face… Mais pour lui raconter quoi ? Faire connaissance ? Il ne semblait pas en état de le faire. Et s'il venait ? Et s'il pleurait ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à pleurer en public. Mais ce regard…

« Un café. Noir. S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. »

La serveuse s'exécuta en lui recommandant timidement de trouver une place. Mais Eren ne bougea pas. Il fit un pas hésitant vers Levi… Et fini par sortir du café sans demander son reste.

Levi n'en revenait pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que ce gamin paraisse si chamboulé ? Il n'avait pas l'air malade. Levi l'avait déjà vu fiévreux. Même malade comme un chien, il arrivait quand même à l'heure chaque vendredi soir et endurait tout sans broncher. Levi avait trouvé obscène le regard qu'il lui avait lancé alors que ses joues étaient rouges et son front brûlant de fièvre. Ça l'avait même excité, bordel.

Mais là, c'était différent. Le garçon avait eu l'air aussi triste que si tous les malheurs du monde s'étaient abattus sur sa tête, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, comme ça, alors que 18h50 n'avait pas encore sonné.

« Excusez-moi… Ce garçon, qui vient d'entrer… Il a commandé à boire, intervint la serveuse. Vous savez où il peut être ?

\- Il est parti. »

* * *

Levi était préoccupé. Sa petite routine venait d'être brisée. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé, à ce mec ?

Alors qu'il faisait la route jusqu'à chez lui, il fut surprit par la pluie. Malheureusement, il avait oublié son parapluie au café. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu gosse !

« Dégueulasse… Marmonna-t-il en se défaisant de ses habits ruisselant. »

Puis il s'engouffra sous la douche et laissa couler l'eau brûlante le long de son corps pour se changer les idées.

Ensuite, il alluma la télé pendant qu'il préparait le dîner. Levi vivait seul. Pas de femme, pas d'enfant et le reste de sa famille vivait très loin d'ici. Il aurait parfaitement pu se contenter de cette vie de sédentaire solitaire qu'il menait. Pourtant, il refusait d'imaginer une vie sans le mannequin pour le reluquer le vendredi soir. C'était trop demander.

« _Nous avons enfin un peu plus sur le décès de Carla Jaeger elle serait allée fêter la sortie du nouveau film de son mari, __Guren No Yumiya__, avec celui-ci. Un chauffeur aurait été engagé pour les conduire, mais malheureusement, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre le chauffeur saoul qui arrivait d'en face. La voiture a été percutée sur le flanc gauche, là où était assise Carla Jaeger, décédée sur le coup. Grisha Jaeger lui s'en tire avec quelques blessures… »_

Levi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

* * *

La pluie martelait violemment la fenêtre qu'Eren fixait depuis… Il ne savait plus. Depuis combien de temps était-il assit dans sa chambre ? Depuis combien de temps sa mère était-elle morte ? Combien de temps encore, allait-il devoir attendre avant que son père ne se décide à rentrer chez lui ?

Il avait reçu plusieurs messages. De sa famille d'abord, puis de ses amis – surtout de Mikasa qu'il considérait comme étant sa sœur – et même du photographe qui l'avait contraint à penser à son plus grand fantasme durant la séance de photo-shooting, la semaine dernière.

La semaine dernière… Sa mère était là… Si belle… Si vivante…

Il n'avait pas le courage de se rendre à son enterrement. Pourtant il le fallait.

Il resta encore là, plusieurs jours durant, accroupit dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour se nourrir ou se soulager. Il n'allait plus à l'école, il ne faisait plus de photo-shooting, il ne défilait plus, il n'allait plus au café et son portable vibrait toujours autant de messages inquiets de sa non-réactivité.

Son père n'était toujours pas là.

Des voix retentir au rez-de-chaussée.

« Eren ! Ereeen ! Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît ! C'est Armin et Mikasa ! »

Ce n'était plus la pluie mais des coups de poings qui venaient troubler le silence de la maison. Mais rien à faire, Eren ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Pousses-toi Armin. Eren, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte ! »

Elle le ferait. Eren le savait, elle réussirait à défoncer la porte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mikasa, c'était une Jackie Chang numéro 2, elle défonçait tout, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Mais il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait de tout, maintenant.

« Eren ! »

Des bruits de pas retentir et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le visage inquiets de ses amis. Amis qui poussèrent un cri de stupeur en le découvrant.

Eren était dans un état tellement pitoyable, qu'il fallait une sacrée imagination pour le trouver encore beau.

« Eren ! S'exclama Mikasa en se dirigeant vers lui avant de reculer en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pouah ! Tu fouettes ! Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas pris de douche ? »

Eren ne répondit pas.

« Bon, Armin, va faire couler un bain.

\- Tout de suite ! »

Mikasa s'accroupit devant Eren et bien qu'elle ait du mal à supporter l'odeur, saisit les manches du chandail de son ami, qu'elle ôta. Bientôt, Eren se retrouva complètement nu. Il sentait déjà moins. La jeune cascadeuse ne rougit pas face à la nudité de son meilleur ami. Plutôt qu'un fantasme pour midinettes, elle ne voyait qu'un frère.

Elle le souleva aisément dans ses bras. Eren ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Elle ne le ménagea pas pour autant – il l'avait ignoré pendant plus d'une semaine tout de même – et le jeta dans la baignoire. Toujours pas de réaction.

« Eren, tu as mangé ? »

Elle attendit, puis saisit le menton du mannequin et répéta avec un peu plus de dureté :

« Tu as mangé ? »

Il hocha faiblement la tête. Nul doute qu'il ne s'était pas correctement nourri. Normalement, Eren suivait un régime alimentaire strict, afin de le rendre encore plus magnifique, mais pour une fois, elle décida de préparer un repas un peu plus copieux. Et il avait intérêt à tout manger.

Eren ne commença à se réveiller de sa torpeur que lorsque son ami Armin mouilla ses cheveux et commença à lui masser le crâne, du shampoing plein les mains. Une douce odeur de pêche embauma aussitôt toute la pièce. Eren soupira. Il se demandait quel aurait été sa réaction si c'était Levi, qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Levi. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. La dernière fois, il avait fui devant lui. Qu'en avait-il pensé ? Ou se trouvait-il, maintenant ?

« Eren ? Lui demanda doucement Armin. Tu vas bien ?

\- Où est mon père ? Interrogea Eren, d'une voix rocailleuse ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche

\- Il… Il est au travail. Il a dit qu'il rentrerait. Bientôt.

\- Où est ma mère ? »

Sa voix se faisait suppliante.

« Eren. Arrête de te tourmenter. Ça ne fait que te rendre un peu plus malheureux.

\- Hmm… »

Eren saisit le pommeau de douche des mains d'Armin et s'aspergea le visage avec. Longtemps. Il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes, il voulait qu'elles se confondent avec l'eau de douche, invisibles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour revivre l'euphorie de la semaine passée.

* * *

Une semaine encore passa. Pour lui changer les idées, Armin avait décidé d'emmener le mannequin dans un endroit que le blond affectionnait particulier. Un café qui faisait également office de bibliothèque. D'autres seraient allés voir un film, jouer au bowling, au laser game… Mais bon, c'était Armin quoi.

Ils s'assirent à une table et Armin félicita Eren, qui avait repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois. Il ne sentait plus mauvais, c'était déjà ça.

Après une longue discussion plus ou moins égayée, Armin dû s'en aller, laissant Eren seul, assit à sa table. Il songea vaguement à se mettre en route lui aussi mais une main se posa sur ses cheveux bruns.

Son pauvre petit cœur, qui avait déjà était bien malmené durant ces derniers jours, loupa un battement.

* * *

Vuala vuala, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue, la longueur des chapitres n'est pas immense et il se passe pas grand-chose. En fait, une partie du chapitre 03 aurait dû faire partie du chapitre 02 mais j'avais peur de précipiter les choses x). Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux non plus, parce que bon, ce qui arrive à Eren, c'est moche, mais ça va s'arranger dans le chapitre 03. En plus, on va enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet : Ereri !

_A suivre : _**03 – Chocolat Chaud. **_Quatre mariages et un enterrement… _(Je plaisante pour les mariages. Peut-être.)


	3. 03 - Chocolat Chaud

**Note de l'auteur :** Mais… Mais… *pleure*. Sérieux je m'y attendais pas à ça ! La mort de Carla était si horrible que ça ? J'avais pourtant l'impression d'y être allé doucement là-dessus x) Je l'ai tué exprès à ce chapitre pour pas qu'on ait le temps de s'y attacher. Ou alors c'est moi qui n'ai pas de cœur :)

Bon du coup je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous promettre une suite toute joyeuse dès le chapitre 3. Courage, c'est bientôt fini ! (Enfin... Je crois.) Merci de me suivre/favoriser/laisser une review ! Je vous adore ! **Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 02 se trouvent en bas. **

* * *

**03 – Chocolat Chaud**

Levi n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Cela faisait _deux putains de semaines _qu'il n'avait plus vu le gamin depuis sa fuite l'autre soir. Chaque vendredi il venait au café dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe ; Nada. Ça l'obsédait à un tel point qu'il se demandait carrément si le garçon avait réellement existé !

Et maintenant il le retrouvait dans une sorte de café-librairie avec un petit blond à l'allure androgyne – ou était-ce une fille ?

Le blond (après réflexion, c'était bien un garçon. Même la plus plate des filles ne pouvait pas avoir un bonnet aussi peu volumineux) se leva soudainement de sa chaise et après un dernier salut sortit du café.

Eren lui était toujours là.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de poser une de ses mains sur la tête du mannequin, toujours est-il que ce dernier avait dû avoir un sacré choc. Ses yeux verts étaient tellement écarquillés que c'était à la limite du possible. Il paraissait encore un peu pâle mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait aller mieux. Pourtant ce n'était pas si facile que ça de se remettre du décès d'un proche.

« Tu ne viens plus au café, gamin. »

Plus directe que ça, tu meurs. Premièrement, il l'avait tutoyé, alors que logiquement le garçon était majeur, deuxièmement, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés, troisièmement, c'était une star. Ensuite, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'appeler par son nom. Pourtant, tout le monde ou presque, le connaissait.

L'effet de surprise passé, il put admirer sur le visage célèbre du mannequin, un panel d'émotion qui se mélangeait, à une vitesse telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer. C'en était presque hilarant. Finalement, il lui semblait que le gamin optait pour l'embarras, puisqu'il rougit et détourna le regard. Il ne pensait pas sérieusement que Levi n'avait jamais remarqué son petit manège ?

« Je n'avais pas trop le temps… Souffla-t-il imperceptiblement. »

Il gardait toujours les yeux fixé sur un point à sa gauche. Cela énerva Levi, qui eut un tic d'agacement. Encore une fois, il parvint à faire sursauter Eren en tirant une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir. Pour un mannequin habitué aux foules, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise en présence du salarié.

Levi fit signe au serveur d'approcher et commanda deux boissons, puis il reporta son attention sur Eren.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle, ordonna-t-il. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

« Chef, oui chef, répliqua Eren qui, finalement, n'était pas dénué de parole.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Le mannequin hésita puis finalement, acquiesça. Bien. Il s'en doutait un peu. Après tout, tout salarié qu'il était, Levi n'était pas un inconnu dans le coin. Surtout pas quand une idiote qui lui servait de collègue déboulait comme une furie dans le café en hurlant « Leviiiiii ! ».

« Eh bien moi aussi. En même temps, c'était difficile de ne pas entendre ton nom après ce qu'il s'est passé… Déclara Levi sachant très bien que le gamin voyait à quel _évènement _il faisait allusion. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour me snober de la sorte. C'est extrêmement pénible. »

C'était affreusement égoïste, sinon cruel, de réprimander le gamin parce que sa mère était morte. S'il y avait un examen de tact, Levi aurait sans doute obtenu un zéro pointé. Il attendait juste une réaction de la part du gosse. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

« J-je… Je ne m'excuserai pas ! »

Levi esquissa un sourire. Cela semblait choquer Eren. C'était vrai qu'il ne souriait pas souvent. Ni n'engageait spontanément une conversation… Il fallait croire qu'avec le mannequin, tout faisait office d'exception. Il ne savait pas si cela lui plaisait ou non.

Ils restèrent un moment là sans rien dire, à siroter thé à la menthe pour l'un et chocolat chaud pour l'autre. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, Levi fini par se lever et fit mine de partir.

Au dernier moment Eren le retint par la manche.

« Nous… Nous pourrons nous revoir ? »

Cette fois-ci Levi sourit franchement. Un sourire carnassier du genre « tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'embarques toi ». Puis il posa une main sur la tête et rapprocha son visage d'Eren, rouge comme une tomate, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les oreilles du mannequin.

« Vendredi qui arrive, 18h00, au café d'en bas. Je t'interdis d'être en retard. Et cette fois-ci ne te contente pas seulement de me mater. »

* * *

Les jours défilèrent, lentement, très lentement. On était déjà au mois de décembre mais pas l'ombre d'un flocon n'avait fait son apparition. Eren n'était pas arrivé en retard il avait couru et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, ce qui avait fait bien ricaner Levi. De ce fait, l'ambiance entre eux deux était plus légère. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres. De leur vie, bien sûr. Quoique Levi était assez avare quand il s'agissait de divulguer des informations.

« Quoi ? Vous étiez photographe avait ? Pas possible !

\- Puisque je te le dis gamin. Pourquoi douterais-tu de moi ?

\- Bah… Depuis les dix dernières années… Je vous ai jamais vu avec autre chose que votre ordi…

\- Hmm hmm. Tu pensais que j'allais trimballer mon appareil dans des endroits pareils juste pour tes beaux yeux ? De toute façon j'ai arrêté. Je ne sais même plus ou je l'ai mis, cet appareil photo.

\- Vous auriez dû le garder… Vous auriez pu prendre des photos de moi ! S'exclama Eren.

\- Je photographie les paysages, pas les gens, gamin. T'aurais pas un peu le melon aussi ?

\- … Non, pourquoi ? C'est mon travail de poser pour les photographes. »

Levi soupira. Parfois, Eren était à la limite du naïf dans sa façon de s'exprimer. C'était très mignon, certes, mais il se demandait parfois si le gamin avait vraiment dix-huit ans. Tout de même.

« Dans ce cas, commence déjà par me tutoyer, gamin. Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était comme cela que tu t'adressais à tes photographes ?

\- … Alors arrête de m'appeler gamin. »

Du côté d'Eren, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Son père était finalement rentré. Epuisé, certes, mais vivant. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés cependant et surtout pas de Carla. Pourtant Eren ressentait l'envie irrépressible d'en discuter avec quelqu'un. Ça le soulageait. Alors il en parlait avec Levi, qui l'écoutait sans rien dire, ne se manifestant que pour l'inciter à continuer. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir au gamin…

D'ailleurs Eren le prit un jour par surprise en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« On va enterrer ma mère demain.

\- Hmm.

\- Je vais devoir faire un discours.

\- Accouche.

\- Il va y avoir plein de monde. Même des gens que je ne connais pas. Tu ne voudrais pas… Venir avec moi ? »

Levi leva la tête du rapport dans lequel il était plongé et posa sa tasse de thé Oolong. Le mannequin ne l'avait jamais invité quelque part et maintenant qu'il le faisait, c'était pour un enterrement ? Décidément, ce gosse ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

« Je serais vraiment content si tu venais, insista Eren. Je me sentirais… Moins seul.

\- Il y aura ton père.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Avec mon père en ce moment c'est… Différent. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus. »

Levi soupira et sans rien dire, posa sa main dans la chevelure du garçon. C'était devenir un tic, une sorte de fétichisme. Il saisit une touffe de cheveux bruns et approcha un peu sa tête de la sienne.

« Dit pas de conneries. Un père aime toujours son fils peu importe les évènements. C'est un sentiment contre lequel on ne peut rien faire. »

Eren avait l'air toujours aussi sceptique. Le salarié passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant une énième fois. Visiblement il allait devoir donner plus d'arguments pour le convaincre.

« C'est bon, dit-il, je viendrai à ton enterrement. A la seule condition que tu dises à ton père ce que tu ressens. »

Eren fit la moue. Encore une fois, diverses émotions traversèrent le vert de ses yeux. Parfois, il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il faisait une vraie tête de constipé. Un livre ouvert, c'était hilarant. Pourtant il en fallait beaucoup pour amuser Levi.

A vrai dire, Levi ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'Eren se réconcilie avec son père. Qu'en avait-il à faire de la relation père et fils qu'ils entretenaient ? Qu'en avait-il à faire du gamin, en fait ? Ce n'était qu'une simple attirance physique, au départ. Eren le regardait alors il avait commencé à regarder Eren. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

Néanmoins… Une part de lui souhaitait plus.

« Bon… Marmonna Eren en regardant ses mains de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux. Je suppose que je peux bien faire cet effort… Pour toi. »

Ces mots à priori inoffensifs faisaient malgré tout l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de Levi.

* * *

Eren était nerveux. Non. Il était complètement _terrorisé. _Cet après-midi, ils allaient enterrer sa mère. Son père avait fait en sorte que les photographes soient interdits d'entrer durant la cérémonie, ce ne sera donc pas un évènement rendu public pour les millions de curieux existants sur Terre. Il allait devoir faire un discours d'adieu devant le cercueil de sa mère et tout le monde allait entendre sa voix tremblante. Son père n'en menait pas large non plus. C'était simple, il l'avait évité toute la matinée.

« Eren, nous y allons, retentit la voix de ce dernier. »

Son père l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, entièrement vêtu de noir. Même s'il avait dix-huit ans, Eren n'avait pas encore le permis. Ce serait donc à Grisha Jaeger de les emmener tous les deux au cimetière. Autrefois, ils avaient eu un chauffeur, mais après le drame, celui-ci avait été licencié.

Son père s'approcha de lui et resserra le nœud de la cravate de son fils. Là encore, il y avait un changement de comportement évident. Il y a un mois de cela, Eren aurait fait mine de mourir étranglé en riant et son père lui aurait ébouriffé les cheveux pour le punir de ses pitreries. Mais aujourd'hui, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus le cœur à rire.

Eren espérait que cela allait s'arranger avec le discours qu'il allait faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cimetière, il y avait déjà du monde. Eren chercha Levi des yeux. Grisha, lui, s'était éclipsé il ne savait où.

« Tes impressions, gamin ? Le salua le salarié.

\- Je veux partir d'ici…

\- Pas possible. N'oublie pas de respirer. »

Le cimetière se remplissait peu à peu. La plupart des gens qui venaient, Eren ne les connaissaient même pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé que d'avoir Levi à ses côtés.

« A ton tour, lui chuchota ce dernier. Respire. »

Eren s'avança lentement vers le cercueil. Il lui semblait que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds. D'une main tremblotante il déplia le papier qu'il tenait.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire les discours… Surtout pas pour ce genre de chose. Je voudrais juste dire que ma mère était merveilleuse. Autant en tant que femme qu'en tant que mère. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots justes, elle parvenait toujours à ses fins. C'était une grande dame. Des mères, on n'en a pas cent dans sa vie. Une mère comme elle, peu de gens sur cette Terre peuvent se vanter d'avoir la même. On me dit qu'il faut aller de l'avant, faire table rase du passé, essayer d'oublier. Mais moi, je ne veux pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Maman, je t'aime. Profondément. Pour toujours. Et je… (Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à articuler.) Je voulais te dire aussi papa, que malgré tout ce qui arrive, je t'aime aussi et je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes… »

Eren leva les yeux et Dieu seul savait l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester digne. Il balaya la foule à la recherche de son père. Enfin, il finit par le trouver. Il semblait bouleversé. Eren se dirigea vers lui. C'était bon. Il allait rester avec son père, ils surmonteraient les épreuves, ensemble. Son père allait le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer, lui promettre que tout allait s'arranger…

Il se stoppa net en voyant la main fine et délicate qui s'engouffrait dans celle de Grisha Jaeger. Une rouquine qui se trouvait à ses côtés lui serrait la main, réconfortante, lui caressant la joue, compatissante. Eren ne la connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Soudain, la main de son père sembla presser un peu plus l'autre et il comprit.

Désormais de son cœur blessé, il n'en restait que les miettes.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamin ? »

Eren leva la tête qu'il avait cachée derrière ses genoux. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'était enfui du cimetière. Il est malheureux, tellement malheureux. Et en colère. Terriblement en colère.

A quoi cela rimait-il, à la fin ? Qui était cette… Cette sale pétasse !?

« Oï, tu m'écoutes ? Ce n'est pas encore terminé, rappela Levi.

\- J'y retournerai pas… »

Levi s'accroupit à sa hauteur, perplexe. Sur le visage d'Eren se dessinait un visage de haine. De la haine envers qui ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda le salarié.

\- Mon… Mon père…. Avec une… Une… »

Eren ne finit jamais sa phrase, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Levi soupira et sortit les clés de sa voiture.

« Viens, je te ramène. »

* * *

La voiture de Levi était d'une propreté impeccable. L'homme avait prévenu le mannequin : il n'avait même pas intérêt à la saloper. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, si l'on omettait les directives du GPS. Eren pleurait silencieusement dans un coin tandis que Levi essayait de se concentrer sur la route, sourcils froncés.

A un moment, la voiture se stoppa et Levi se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Bon, gamin, ça fait un quart d'heure que tu chiales. T'a déjà bien assez de problèmes pour t'en rajouter. »

Eren l'ignora superbement, chose que le plus âgé ne prit absolument pas bien.

Levi détacha sa ceinture et coinça le garçon contre la portière. Il saisit le menton du gamin et le fixa durement.

« Quand je te parle, tu m'écoutes sale gosse. Maintenant tu arrêtes ou je vais te donner de bonnes raisons de pleurer.

\- Des bonnes raisons de pleurer ? Cracha Eren, hors de lui. J'ai vu _mon père_ en train de se faire réconforter par une... Une _sale pute_ pendant l'enterrement de _ma mère _! C'est pas une bonne raison de pleurer peut-être !?

\- Ne traite pas les filles de putes a tout va, gamin ! Qui te dit qu'elle n'était pas en train de le réconforter ?

\- Une parfaite inconnue n'a pas à réconforter mon père ! Il n'a pas besoin de ça ! C'est moi qui devrais être réconforté, après ce que j'ai dit pendant mon discours ! Hurla Eren.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc, monsieur a besoin de réconfort. »

Une lueur mauvaise avait allumé les yeux gris acier de Levi. Sans prévenir, il saisit la tête du gamin à deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Eren, choqué, cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Les doigts de Levi allèrent chasser les gouttes de ses joues tandis que sa langue se frayait un chemin à travers son antre buccal. Un ballet s'enchaîna à l'intérieur de la bouche du mannequin, tétanisé. Une fois libéré de sa torpeur, Eren n'arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir… Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Inconsciemment, ses bras entourèrent la nuque du plus vieux et le ramenèrent à lui tandis que le salarié se mettait à suçoter et mordiller le petit bout de chair rose qu'était sa lèvre inférieure. Cela fit gémir l'adolescent. Mais alors qu'il allait en demander plus, Levi se détacha de lui, pour son plus grand regret.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Maintenant sort de ma voiture, gamin. Nous sommes arrivés. »

* * *

Honnêtement, j'ai hésité à la mettre, la dernière scène du chapitre. J'ai toujours peur d'aller trop vite. Le chapitre est un peu plus long mais je ne garantis pas que ce soit toujours comme ça. Je suis également désolé si la scène du cimetière ne s'avère pas très crédible. Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais assisté a un enterrement.

Prochain chapitre **04 – Limonade **dans vos bacs très prochainement ! _Avec un Eren très dévergondé…_

**Les reviews :**

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Oui pauvre Eren. Même dans un UA il en prend plein la gueule x) Il va s'en remettre. J'espère que toi aussi x) Personnellement mes chips préférés c'est les Lays.

**Tatakae : **Tu peux toujours essayer de m'apprendre x) Ca veut dire quoi « Hbibhfulawr » ? Oui désolé pour la longueur je vais essayer de me rattraper ! La suite était déjà écrite mais je la poste que maintenant :3

**Longue-Plume : **Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Uhuhuh Je me demande pourquoi cette phrase retient autant l'attention… Oui SNK c'est trop horrible comme série, c'est pour ça que c'est trop bien. Je suis contente que le contexte te plaise ! Eren est ou très courageux, ou très stupide. Ou les deux :3 Heureusement que Levi ne lui est pas indifférent !

**Hinanoyuki :** Je ne savais pas pour la taille du mannequin. Eren a de la chance d'être bien entouré c'est vrai :3 Il va lui en falloir de la chance par la suite !

**Alonia : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi :)

**S-Lay L :** Merci beaucoup :3 Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas ! J'aime bien Pandora Hearts, quoique ça n'ait pas de rapport avec Humpty Dumpty au final. Je suis désolé de t'avoir chamboulé T.T J'ai tué Carla très vite pour qu'on ne la pleure pas trop. Apparemment ça n'a pas marché ! Promis je ne tue plus personne dans cette fic. Elle n'est pas dans la catégorie « Drame » après tout :3

**Babiboo-chan : **Oui Carla n'a vraiment pas de chance x) Pourtant je l'aime bien, à l'inverse de Grisha ! Si je refais une fic avec Eren dedans je la laisserai vivre. Peut-être. Non le pourquoi du comment du prénom de Levi n'avait pas encore été expliqué tu as raison. J'espère que la suite te plaira :3

**Mirra : **Hey coucou ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, on ne me l'a jamais dit. Je suis une fille, mais ça arrive que je parle de moi-même au masculin donc c'est toi qui vois ! Bisou.

**M Ac (désolé y veut pas mettre le point) : **Hihi personne ne résiste à la cuteness attitude d'Eren, pas même Levi !


	4. 04 - Limonade

**04 – Limonade**

« J'ai froid… »

Eren frissonna et se dirigea vers sa penderie en quête d'un chandail ou quelque chose de suffisamment épais pour le maintenant au chaud. Il avait augmenté le chauffage et contemplait d'un œil fatigué les mails d'invitations pour des séances photos qu'il avait reçues.

D'ordinaire, Eren n'était pas quelqu'un de frileux et sortir en T-Shirt l'hiver ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais il semblait que les derniers évènements l'avaient complètement lessivé et donc l'avait rendu moins résistant.

En réalité, Eren ne savait plus où il allait ces derniers temps. Sa vie propre et toute tracée avait été complètement chamboulée. D'abord il y avait son père. Même s'il ignorait qui était la fille, Eren lui en voulait de tenir si peu compte de ses sentiments au point qu'il laissait le garçon se replier sur lui-même sans réagir. Etait-ce comme cela qu'un père devait agir avec son fils ? Et les bonnes paroles de Levi sur l'amour paternel dans tout ça ce n'était que des mensonges ?

Non, Levi avait toujours été honnête avec lui, il ne lui aurait pas délibérément mentit. Il avait été catégorique. C'était juste de l'ignorance de sa part, voilà tout.

Mais Levi aussi était à blâmer comme étant la cause des tourments du mannequin. On n'avait pas idée d'embrasser quelqu'un pour le jeter juste après. C'était comme tendre un délicieux beignet à quelqu'un et le reprendre pour l'engloutir tout cru juste devant lui. Ou sourire a un ami qui vous a rendu service pour lui montrer un doigt d'honneur juste après. Ça ne se faisait pas.

Vendredi prochain, il exigerait des explications.

« Eren, je peux entrer ? Retentit la voix de son père derrière la porte.

\- Non. J'suis occupé.

\- Très bien. J'entre. »

La tête de Grisha apparut alors à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Il semblait aller mieux qu'il y a quelques jours, au cimetière. _Dégoûtant, _songea Eren. _Espèce d'égoïste. _

« Bon Eren, combien de temps encore comptes-tu rester cloîtré dans ta chance ? Je comprends que l'enterrement de ta mère t'ais bousculé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bailler aux corneilles. Tu ne te sortiras jamais de ce cercle infernal si tu ne te bouges pas.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Eren, acerbe. Je suis précisément en train d'accepter un contrat pour poser pour un magasine… De nu. »

Bien sûr, il avait plaisanté. Il n'allait pas vraiment le faire… Il voulait juste agacer son père, _pour le faire payer._

« C'est hors de question, rétorqua Grisha. Tu m'effaces tout de suite ce message et tu en accepte un autre, _plus décent. _

\- C'est vrai que la décence, tu connais ça toi, pas vrai ? Des putes et des scènes de sexe dans tes films, il n'y en a pas du tout… Tu en as même engagée une pour te tenir la jambe durant l'enterrement de maman… Très décent, je te l'accorde volontiers.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Eren frappa son bureau du poing et se leva subitement. La tasse de capuccino qu'il avait préparé trembla et un peu de lait mouilla la souris de l'ordinateur… Les traits de son visage étaient tellement tirés qu'on l'aurait cru capable de se transformer en monstre.

« De quoi est-ce que je parles ? De quoi est-ce que je parle !? Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je t'ai vu au cimetière ! On ne voyait que ça, putain !

\- Eren, calmes-toi immédiatement ou je te fous dehors !

\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça, _à moi_ !? Je suis ta famille, je suis ton fils, bordel de merde ! Explosa Eren qui n'écoutait pas du tout. Es-tu tellement égoïste que tu ne songes même plus à mon bonheur !? Je ne veux plus que tu la vois ! Je ne veux plus que tu vois cette pétasse ! »

Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de réaliser de quoi son fils parler.

« Tu veux parler de Petra ? Ne l'insulte pas s'il te plaît !

\- J'insulte qui je veux. Ce que tu as fait… Ce que tu as fait… Ce n'est pas tolérable. Tu souilles l'esprit de maman en t'affichant avec cette catin...

\- Eren, l'interrompit durement son père. Ce que tu viens de dire, je vais le mettre sur le compte du choc de ces derniers mois. Petra est une fille très gentille. Tu es jeune, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as aucun droit de l'insulter. Si tu te sens si seul, trouve toi une copine et ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée. »

Puis il s'en alla en claquant la porte laissant Eren en proie à ses démons.

* * *

Eren remonta son cache-nez et se présenta à la secrétaire. Il observa la pièce autour de lui timidement. Çà et là des photographies grandeurs nature de célébrités… Jeunes… En sous-vêtements… Nus… Dans des positions plus ou moins explicites…

Il se sentait quelque peu gêné de se trouver en ces lieux. La dernière fois qu'il avait posé pour quelqu'un il était entièrement habillé et surtout, sa mère était là. Franchement si ça n'avait pas été sous le coup de la colère… Serait-il là actuellement ?

Eren était quelqu'un d'impulsif aussi, si on le fâchait, il ripostait. S'il ne pouvait pas riposter… Eh bien il trouverait un moyen pour riposter quand même ! De ce fait ce n'était pas un garçon très réfléchit et un lui arrivait parfois de regretter ses actes.

Allait-il regretter celui-là aussi ?

Quand son père découvrira ça… Il sera furieux, assurément. Peut-être même le chassera-t-il de la maison, après tout, Eren était majeur, il en avait le droit. Avec tout l'argent qu'il avait économisé grâce à son boulot, Eren n'aura pas trop de soucis pour trouver un logement et vivre convenablement. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de vivre seul cependant… Mais son père avait franchi une limite : il devait payer.

« _Et puis que je me trouve une copine, disait-il »_ Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. _« Ce mec n'a même pas envisagé la possibilité que je sois attiré par les gars. Pourtant maman s'en est aperçut elle… Mais lui préfère porter des œillères plutôt que d'accepter la réaliser. Idiot de géniteur…_ »

« Eren Jaeger~ ! Roucoula une voix. Je suis vraiment flatté que tu ais accepté notre proposition ! C'est ta première fois, pas vrai ? Ne t'en fait pas, nous te guiderons. Ouh la, tu as mauvaise mine… Mais bon, du maquillage devrait suffire… Allez, suis-moi. »

Eren s'exécuta. Le type se mit à lui expliquer comment cela fonctionnait. Ce n'était pas si différent d'un photo-shooting classique, simplement, on ne présentait pas de vêtements, juste le corps.

« Maintenant Eren, si tu veux bien te déshabiller… »

* * *

Levi leva les yeux de son ordinateur alors qu'il entendait un raclement de chaise juste devant lui.

« 'Jour…

\- Salut gamin. »

Le salarié éteignit son PC portable et commanda à boire. Il observa avec attention le garçon en face de lui qui se tortillait comme une anguille sur sa chaise, l'air embarrassé. Il laissa le mannequin s'exciter tout seul dans son coin cinq bonne minutes avant de craquer.

« Un problème ? T'as des vers ?

\- N-Non… »

A son grand étonnement, Eren rougit comme une pivoine. Il fallait dire que le garçon n'en menait pas large ; son photo-shooting venait de finir. Les poses qu'on lui avait demandées de faire étaient siiiii embarrassantes… On l'avait fait recommencer plusieurs fois et quand le photographe avait paru satisfait il lui avait donné la date de parution du magazine. On lui enverrait un exemplaire… Vendredi prochain, avant 18h00. Quand son père l'apprendrait, il serait certainement furieux. Eren espérait juste qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de lui faire une scène pendant qu'il se trouve avec Levi. Quant à Levi il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit au courant ; ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à acheter des magazines féminin.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'Eren se répétait en boucle depuis tout à l'heure pour se rassurer.

« Dit, Levi, déclara Eren pour changer de sujet, tu n'es pas obligé de payer toute mes boissons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamin ? Ça ne me dérange pas… »

Eren sentit une douce chaleur entourer tout son corps. Même s'il n'y paraissait pas, Levi était un homme si gentleman…

« Je note chaque soir le total de ce que tu me dois pour que tu me rembourse plus tard. On doit avoir atteint les cent cinquante euros maintenant. »

… Ou pas. Après tout, les gentlemans n'abandonnent pas leur conquête sur la route juste après un baiser échangé.

Argh, voilà qu'il se remettait à y penser !

« D-Dit, Levi… »

Il faisait drôlement chaud d'un seul coup dans ce café.

« J-Je me demandais… Par hasard… Qu'en est-il de… Qu'enestilexactementdecefoutubaiserl'autresoirjusteavantquetumeficheunvent ?

\- Parle plus lentement gamin, je n'ai pas compris. »

Eren continua à balbutier des paroles sans queue ni tête de sorte que seul quelques mots restaient compréhensibles aux oreilles du salarié. Parmi ces mots il déchiffra « baiser », « signification » et « putain merde à la fin ça ne se fait pas » et n'eut pas trop de mal pour emboiter les pièces du puzzle. D'un visage impassible, il interrompit le plus sèchement possible le flot de parole du mannequin.

« Oi, qu'est-ce que tu me fait là ? Ce « baiser » signifiait ce qu'il doit signifier. C'est inutile de se triturer le cerveau pour si peu de choses. »

D'une allure qu'il se voulait détachée, il rangea consciencieusement son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et empoigna son manteau. Eren continuait à le fixer bêtement, semblant méditer sur ses paroles.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Hé ! Reviens ici ! Lâche ! »

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Levi hésita à allumer une clope.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette envie de recommencer cette merde des années après avoir raccroché. Il n'avait pas compris non plus ce qui l'avait poussé à arrêter. Malheureusement pour lui, Levi était un homme qui obéissait d'abord à son instinct plutôt qu'à sa conscience. D'où l'épisode du baiser volé.

Et maintenant il se rongeait les sangs rien qu'au souvenir de ce moment, il y a deux semaines déjà.

Pas qu'il ne trouvait pas le mannequin à son goût loin de là – bordel si même son instinct s'y mettait c'était qu'Eren Jaeger était réellement un bon coup, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait – mais même si avoir goûté aux lèvres du petit avait fait remonter des sensations qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis une éternité, il restait un problème à tout cela.

Le problème était Eren Jaeger lui-même.

Ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il était un gars ou quoi que ce soit ; ce n'était pas non plus un souci d'âge (Il s'était tenu tranquille tout le temps ou le gamin était mineur, il était dans la parfaite légalité). Non, sérieusement, si il n'y avait pas eu _ce _problème alors clairement il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à laisser parler la bête en lui et mettre le mannequin dans son lit. Le truc, c'était qu'Eren n'était pas consentant.

Certes, il avait répondu au baiser – il avait hésité, mais il avait répondu. Néanmoins, le gamin avait subi plusieurs chocs psychologiques – le décès de sa mère, la « trahison » de son père – et n'était pas encore en état de réfléchir à tête posé. C'était une chose de fixer intensément quelqu'un, c'en était une autre d'aimer. Levi n'était pas un connard, il n'engagerait pas une relation s'il n'était pas sûr que le type d'en face ne soit pas sûr à 200% d'éprouver des sentiments à son égard.

Concernant Eren, le gosse se cherchait, il n'était sûr de rien et il n'avait pas besoin d'un gars compliqué comme Levi pour foutre encore plus le bordel dans sa vie.

Il attendrait encore quelques mois qu'Eren remette de l'ordre dans sa vie et alors, ils en reparleraient.

Il entra dans le tabac le plus proche et en ressortit un paquet de clope à la main.

Son regard accrocha un magazine mit en vitrine d'une presse.

C'était le dernier numéro d'un magazine féminin un peu érotique sur les bords. Le truc c'était qu'un prénom écrit sur la couverture retenait fortement son attention.

Il fit alors un truc totalement stupide : il entra dans la boutique de presse et acheta le magazine sans omettre de fusiller du regard la vendeuse qui le regardait de travers.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il ouvrit à la page indiqué sur la couverture et s'estima chanceux d'avoir une chaise pour le soutenir. Il y avait trois grandes photos d'Eren pour le moins… Etonnantes.

La première le montrait en plan américain, torse nu, une glace deux boules en main, léchant le coulis de vanille sur son avant-bras en regardant l'objectif d'un air provocant.

La deuxième l'affichait complètement nu, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, seul un drap masquant ses parties intimes. Il avait penché la tête en arrière, ses deux iris émeraudes fixant la caméra, offrant une vue plongeante sur son torse… Et écartait ostensiblement les jambes.

Quant à la dernière, elle prenait deux pages entières du magazine et mettait en pratique le fantasme de nombreuses perverses adoratrices des chiens et autres animaux obéissant. S'il n'avait pas des oreilles de toutous, Eren était tout de même prit en contre-plongée, ses canines blanches agrippant la chaîne qui reliait les menottes attachés à ses poignets, un air totalement soumis devant l'objectif. La police en dessous indiquait « Will you play with me ? ».

Levi jura et jeta le magazine froissé à travers la pièce.

Putain. Merde. Que ce gosse soit maudit sur six cents soixante-six générations.

Il bandait.

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal. Il ne voulait pas s'écrire correctement. Je ne me suis pas relu alors il doit il avoir des fautes.

Prochainement **05 - Jus de Cerises**. _L'heure des explications, et l'arrivée des ennuis (parce qu'avec moi, des ennuis, on en a jamais assez)_

**Les reviews :  
**

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Merci, me voilà rassuré ! Ton auto-correcteur est un bon va, le mien ne veux pas coopérer. Mes Lays préférés sont celles saveurs poulet grillée. Ou fromage. En fait, j'aime tous !

**Tatakae : **Compliquer la vie des gens, c'est ma spécialité :3 En fait, le titre était UN LEURRE ! Ahahahahaha. Mais tu es perspicace. En fait, ce serait plus Limonade comme... Lime :)

**S-Lay L : **Au temps pour moi x) Ah ouais le chain d'Elliot (Elliot, le plus beau *pleure*) j'avais oublié. Wouah un accident prémédité j'ai pas poussé jusque là encore. J'avoue que c'est tentant :3

**Babiboo-chan : **Ma capacité d'écriture se résume à 10 chapitres écrient en une soirée et trois mois sans rien faire. Je vais faire des efforts pour rester régulière pour cette fic déjà que je l'ai pas prévue longue !

**CookiesHime : **Merci ! Ah je suis pareil même l'enterrement de mon chat, j'ai pas supporté. A bah je suis contente que le discours t'ai ému, j'en écris pas souvent x) Tu as vu juste pour Petra et le nom du chapitre, c'était ça aussi ! Perspicace ! OMG je lis Shugo Chara mais j'ai genre, jamais tilté ! Je suis trop nulle x)

**Lunatish : **Merci beaucoup :3 Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que la suite te plairas également :3

**MlleNyaa : **Merci ! Ah bah je dose hyper mal le temps, et Levi c'est un type hyper simple et hyper compliqué à comprendre à la fois (tout les persos de Hajime Isayama sont comme ça pour moi t'façon mais c'est parce qu'ils meurent vite) donc j'espère ne pas faire trop OOC. Ouah tu l'as mieux cerné que moi x) Je suis trèèès contente que mon écriture te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plairas aussi !

**Bisou~**


	5. 05 - Jus de Cerise

**05 – Jus de Cerise**

Eren avait la haine.

Il devait être 11h quand c'était arrivé. Il revenait tout juste de son école de mannequinat ; pour une fois qu'il s'y rendait ! En réalité, il avait encore quatre heures de cours mais il était décidé à rentrer plus tôt pour récupérer l'exemplaire de magazine érotique avant son père. La chance n'était malheureusement pas de son côté ce jour-là et il y avait eu une violente dispute sur ce qu'il devait ou pas faire et son géniteur l'avait jeté de la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

« J'ai les crocs, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il flânait en ville sans but précis. »

Par miracle, il ne se trouvait pas loin du café qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il semblait qu'une force inconnue l'avait poussé jusqu'ici ; ce devait être à forcer de passer là-bas tous les vendredis.

Comme il était encore tôt, il n'y avait pas grand monde, ainsi n'eut-il pas de difficulté à se faire repérer par un des serveurs accoudé au comptoir.

« Salut Eren, lança-t-il joyeusement. Tu es bien matinal.

\- Salut Marco. »

Ce serveur, Eren le connaissait fort bien : il s'agissait d'un de ses anciens camarades de lycée, Marco Bolt. Son père était le patron du café et Marco s'y était fait engager dès l'obtention de son Bac.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda aimablement le garçon serveur. Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? »

Eren jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé à sa main dont les phalanges dégoulinaient de sang qui commençait seulement à coaguler. Il avait oublié ce détail – dans la dispute contre son père, il avait été tellement fâché des propos de ce dernier qu'il avait balancé son poing dans le mur. C'était lui ou Grisha.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, éluda-t-il. Une dispute qui a mal tournée. »

Marco l'observa, inquiet.

« Assied-toi là, je vais désinfecter la plaie. »

Il partit à la recherche d'une trousse à pharmacie. Comme le mannequin avait du temps à perdre, il s'assit à une table sans faire d'histoire. Le café était réellement vide. Seul un couple de vieilles personnes et une femme assise de dos s'y trouvait. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, tirant un sourire à Marco qui revenait vers lui.

« Après ça j'irai te chercher un parfait. Tend la main. »

Il appliqua le spray désinfectant sur la main endolorie. A son contact, Eren pinça les lèvres et tenta de dégager sa main, mais Marco, qui connaissait suffisamment le garçon pour prévoir sa réaction, l'en empêcha. Il pansa la blessure puis s'en alla chercher un parfait et un chocolat chaud pour Eren, qui adorait ça.

« Alors, interrogea le serveur d'un ton sérieux, tu as des problèmes ? »

Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant gratouiller le chocolat coulant du fond de l'assiette plutôt que répondre. Quand il était contrarié, Eren agissait vraiment comme un petit enfant. Cela aussi, Marco le savait.

« Je me suis disputé avec mon père, lâcha finalement Eren à voix basse. Il m'a fichu dehors.

\- Mince, ça devait être vraiment violent !

\- Pas plus que ces derniers jours. C'est vraiment compliqué de rester dans la même pièce que ce sale égoïste. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer mes affaires ni rien… »

Marco hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui avait poussé le père d'Eren à mettre son propre fils à la porte. C'était une qualité indéniable chez lui.

« Je me demandais… Commença l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Tu n'aurais pas une chambre à l'étage pour moi ? J'aurais bien demandé à mes amis, mais je ne veux pas avoir leurs questions sur le dos. Par contre, je n'ai pas énormément d'argent sur moi et il faut encore que je m'achète ce qu'il faut pour la nuit…

\- On devrait pouvoir s'arranger, proposa Marco avec un sourire entendu. »

Juste devant eux, la jeune femme qui buvait tranquillement son thé se leva et empoigna son manteau. Après un dernier salut, elle redressa la monture de ses lunettes et s'engouffra rapidement dans le chaos de la ville. Elle sortit alors son portable et composa un numéro.

« Alors, Levi ? C'est Hanji. Non non attend, ne raccroche pas ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'un jeune mannequin du café t'intéressait ? […] Ne fait pas l'innocent allons ~ ! Je viens juste de le croiser au dit-café. De ce que j'ai compris, il cherche un toit […] Mais non, je ne me fiche pas de toi ! Il est blessé. A la main. Ça saignait beaucoup, beaucoup… A-Ah, attend, Levi ! Ne raccroche pas ! »

* * *

« Dieu, que j'avais faim… »

Repu, Eren se balança sur sa chaise. Il sortit son portable, qu'il avait heureusement toujours sur lui. Il n'avait reçu aucun message de ses amis, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de son expulsion.

Bien. Il allait pouvoir s'installer tranquillement dans sa nouvelle chambre et…

« Un thé Oolong et un chocolat chaud.

\- Tout de suite. »

Les yeux d'Eren passèrent de l'horloge murale à l'homme assis en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette horloge… Elle avait cinq heures de retard…

« Il n'est pas encore 18 heures, constata-t-il.

\- Merci Sherlock pour cette précision, ironisa son interlocuteur.

\- Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

\- Mais je travaille, gamin. Je ne fais que ça depuis ce matin. »

Eren leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est ma pause, précisa Levi. Je reprends dans quarante-cinq minutes.

\- Et tu la passe ici, ta pause ? Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

\- Non, je suis venu juste pour toi. »

Cette fois ce furent ses deux sourcils que le garçon haussa. Levi, ici. Pour lui ? Invraisemblable. Illogique. La dernière fois, c'était le salarié lui-même qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette, préférant éluder _la _question. Eren ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait revenu. Peut-être s'en voulait-il ? Peu probable. Alors pourquoi… ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta main ? »

Disant cela, le salarié saisit la main bandée et l'observa avec attention. Ses doigts jouèrent avec les phalanges du mannequin d'un air distrait. Il ne lâchait pas Eren des yeux. L'adolescent se surprit à penser qu'il aurait tant souhaité que leurs doigts viennent s'enlacer... Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y avait dans la question de Levi quelque chose qui… Clochait. Comme si… Comme si…

Soudain, le déclic.

_Il était au courant._

Eren n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais il _savait._ C'était pour cela qu'il était venu. Tout s'expliquait.

Il retira subitement sa main et la glissa sous la table, hors de la vue du plus vieux.

« C'est rien, mentit-il dans un élan désespéré. »

Il étouffa une plainte sourde quand Levi lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Je vais répéter, sale gosse : elle a _quoi, _ta putain de main ?

\- Tu le sais déjà, non ? Répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

\- Non. Hanji m'a juste peint les grosses lignes. Ton père t'a foutu dehors ? »

_Hanji ? Qui est Hanji ? _Eren était totalement largué, là. Donc, quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Levi l'avait vu et avait prévenu le salarié ? L'homme avait des espions partout en ville ou quoi… ?

« Et alors ?

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Non, j'ai frappé un mur. C'était lui ou mon père et croit-moi je commence à regretter de ne pas plutôt l'avoir frappé lui…

\- Et tu vas faire comment maintenant ? »

Eren haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis arrangé avec Marco, je vais dormir ici un moment puis j'irais récupérer mes affaires et mes papiers chez moi et puis je…

\- Viens chez moi.

\- Non merci. »

La réponse avait fusé d'office. Non. Surtout pas. Eren s'était déjà fait repoussé. Il n'avait pas besoin de vivre chez l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était comme avoir un délicieux plat sous les yeux et ne pas pouvoir y toucher ; tôt ou tard, on finit par céder à la tentation. Et le garçon n'avait pas besoin de ça. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, nul doute que Levi le remettrait en place. Il avait déjà été suffisamment humilié comme ça.

« C'était pas une requête, gamin, c'était un ordre. Je ne vais pas laisse ton joli petit cul à la portée de n'importe quel connard qui vient dormir ici. Tu viens. »

_C'est toi le connard. Tu me fais espérer que je signifie plus qu'un gamin pour toi et tu parles de mon cul comme s'il était ta propriété exclusive. T'es vraiment le pire des connards. Enfin, si l'on exclut mon père. _

« Je peux me défendre sans problème, argumenta-t-il.

\- T'es même pas fichu d'éviter un pauvre mur. »

* * *

La maison de Levi était encore plus impeccable que sa bagnole. C'était à se demander s'il vivait vraiment ici.

Tout était très blanc : les murs, le sol, les meubles… Impossible de dissimuler la moindre tache ou poussière. Seuls quelques objets de couleurs donnaient un tempérament aux pièces. C'était tellement propre qu'Eren hésitait à s'asseoir ou à s'accouder à la table.

« Eh bah ? T'a perdu ta langue ?

\- Non…

\- Va prendre une douche, je vais faire à manger. »

Eren obtempéra. Evidemment, la salle de bain était aussi impeccable que le salon – même les vitres de la douche étaient aussi brillant qu'en magasin !

« 'Y'a des gants et des serviettes dans le placard, lui lança Levi de la cuisine. Pour tes affaires de nuits pioche dans mes fringues, tu vas bien trouver des vêtements à ta taille. Par contre pour les sous-vêtements tu vas devoir garder le tien pendant la nuit. C'est dégueulasse, mais on fera avec… »

Eren marmonna quelque chose qui voulait sans doute signifier « O.K. » et se défit de ses habits. Il entra dans la douche. La même douche dans laquelle se lavait Levi…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées obscènes. Horreur ! Des gouttes d'eau allèrent souiller le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Il s'aperçut de l'absurdité de sa pensée. L'eau n'était-elle pas sensée purifier tout ce qu'elle touchait ? Depuis quand souillait-elle quoi que ce soi ? Décidemment, la propreté des lieux lui donnaient des idées bizarres.

Quand il descendit il était affublé d'une chemise qu'il avait dû déboutonner pour ne pas mourir compressé et d'un pantalon de pyjama laissait apparaitre le début de ses mollets. Lorsque Levi le vit, il eut un rictus moqueur.

« Ridicule. »

Contrairement à d'habitude, ils mangèrent en silence. Levi s'avérait ne pas se débrouiller trop mal en cuisine. Eren se surprit même à en redemander.

« On dirait que t'en a jamais mangé de ta vie.

\- A la maison, on fait des repas plus diététiques. Les inconvénients du métier. D'ailleurs je ne pourrais pas rester chez toi longtemps si tu me prépare toujours des repas aussi gastronomiques.

\- Hmm… Fini ton assiette. »

Eren manqua de lâcher sa cuillère quand il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Ce _quelque chose _remonta le long de ses jambes, le frôlant de façon très exagéré.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le salarié lui faisait du pied !

« A-Arrête ça !

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Levi avec surprise.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! J-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais l'audace de me faire ça… Dire que je prends sur moi depuis que nous sommes arrivés pour ne rien tenter de te faire… Et toi… Tu es vraiment cruel ! »

Levi sembla réfléchir à ses paroles puis finalement, baissa son pied.

« Tu as sans doute raison déclara-t-il. »

Le reste du repas se termina sans un mot. Une fois les assiettes misent dans le lave-vaisselle, Levi étendu un plaid le long du canapé et alluma la télé. Il incita Eren à le rejoindre. A cette heure-ci, ils diffusaient une émission humoristique.

Finalement ce fut Levi qui, à nouveau, brisa le silence.

« Eh, Eren… Il s'est passé quoi, avec ton père, pour qu'il te jarte comme ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Eren avait détourné le regard, rougissant et tortillait nerveusement le coin du plaid. Franchement, que Levi soit au courant de cette raison si embarrassante était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il serait aussi muet qu'une tombe.

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, poursuivit le plus vieux en se levant. »

_Hein ? Quoi ?_ C'était impossible. Le mannequin le vit quitter la pièce. Il se sentait terriblement anxieux. Et si… ?

Lorsque Levi revint, il avait un magazine froissé dans les mains et les pires craintes d'Eren se réalisèrent.

Levi lui jeta le magazine qui tomba sur ses genoux tremblotants.

« Ce ne serait pas à cause de ça, par hasard ?

\- Uwah ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as acheté ! Brûle-le ! Brûle-le !

\- Je le ferais lorsque tu m'auras répondu. »

Du bout des doigts, Eren ouvrit le magazine. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver les pages où il figurait. _Pourquoi collent-elles ? _

« Alors ? Le pressa Levi qui, visiblement, perdait patience.

\- C-Ce… Ce n'est pas…

\- Ce que je crois, je crois que si.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu acheté d'abord ? S'énerva Eren.

\- T'occupe, le coupa Levi en haussant les épaules. Je comprends mieux pourquoi de fil en aiguille tu en est arrivé là. Je ne dis pas que je cautionne la réaction de ton père, mais putain, tu pensais à quoi, en faisant ça ? »

L'adolescent se sentit rougir à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de colère. Franchement, pour qui se prenaient-ils tous, à diriger SA vie comme bon leur semblait ?

« Sérieux, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le visage de Levi s'était rapproché du sien. _Trop près, beaucoup trop près…_ Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa figure rougie. Ça sentait la menthe.

« Ce que ça peut foutre à ton père, je sais pas, mais j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. T'a beau avoir dix-huit ans, t'es jeune Eren, t'es vraiment jeune. Poser nu, c'est une chose, je dis pas que c'est mauvais, mais ça demande de la réflexion. T'a perdu ta mère, t'es pas en état de réfléchir correctement. Tu fais n'importe quoi, merde, c'est hallucinant. Je te fais une faveur en me retenant de te sauter, là, maintenant, par respect pour toi, alors respecte-toi un minimum et réfléchit-y à deux fois avant de t'afficher à la face du monde alors que t'a même pas fini ta puberté.

\- Alors saute moi dessous, le nargua le garçon, qu'on en finisse. Ça fera une raison à mon père pour ne pas me reprendre et tu comprendras peut-être comme ça que mes sentiments pour toi, c'est pas juste « un caprice de personne instable psychologiquement » comme tu le sous-entend si bien. »

Pendant un instant, il crut très fort que sa tirade avait fonctionné. Levi avait rapproché sa tête encore plus près de lui. Désormais, leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Encore un peu plus...

Mais au lieu de se rencontrer, les lèvres du salarié glissèrent le long de sa joue, atteignirent son oreille… Et ses dents mordirent férocement le lobe sans aucune pitié.

Eren hurla de douleur et repoussa l'homme avant qu'il ne le rende définitivement sourd.

« T'es malade connard ! Vociféra-t-il. T'as failli m'arracher l'oreille ! »

Disant cela il passa sa main sur celle-ci. Du sang coulait le long de sa joue. Ça n'avait pas été un petit mordillement affectueux comme on pouvait le voir dans les films ; ça avait été violent, bestial, insupportable. Ce mec était complètement taré.

« Tsk, cracha dédaigneusement Levi. Ne t'offre pas à moi comme un vulgaire objet quand tu ne sais même pas à quoi t'attendre, gamin. Tu me dégoûtes. »

* * *

A suivre : **06 - Chocolat Viennois.** _Avec la guimauve, la chantilly et tout le bordel. Et du sang. Peut-être. _

**Les reviews :  
**

**Tatakae :** (Bah oui Levi, rougit pas, dit le nous) Ah mais pourquoi se masturber sur du papier glacé quand on a le modèle en face ? :3

**S-Lay L :** Coucou ! Franchement moi j'aurais kiffé être la vendeuse juste pour voir ça et rire un coup. Je t'envoie plein d'ondes positives pour l'écriture de ta fin :3 Alors pour l'alcool nooon franchement je vois pas le rapport mais oui c'est vrai ya un piti peu de sang. Mais c'était aussi parce que le jus de cerise je trouve ça à la fois très sucré et un peu amer :) Puis quand tu le met au soleil ça fait une couleur rose itout ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews !

**MissHeiling : **Merci ! Contente de t'avoir fait rire. Oui bah moi aussi j'en veux bien mais elle existent que dans ma tête, dommage, dommage :)

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Contente que tu ais aimé ! C'est bon faut continuer à fantasmer sur Eren-chou il le vaut bien haha !

**Mirra : ** Moi je l'aime bien Petra :3 Mais c'est vrai que dans le fandom Ereri elle est pas très populaire :3 De rien pour le bisou c'est gratuit ! Nan il est bien ton mignon moi aussi je trouve ça chou. Ah nan pas de menaces sur l'auteur c'est pas sympa x) Et en plus t'as rallié Levi avec toi ? J'te jure je lui offre un Eren sur un plateau d'argent, au-cune gratitude...

**Dreadaeleon : **Uhuh de rien c'est offert par la maison. Le jus de cerise c'est délicieux ! Si je ne vouais pas déjà un culte au jus de pomme, j'en vouerais un au jus de cerise, assurément. Bisou !

**Hinayoyuki :** Hey, ya pas de soucis. C'est bien continue a baver, mais attention au clavier :3 Eren a décidément beaucoup de succès ce cachotier.

**MlleNyaa :** Le magazine n'est en vente que dans ma tête, désolé :3 Ah bah non c'est clair Eren va pas devoir attendre longtemps avant de passer à la casserole ! Ouiiii les cerises c'est délicieux ! J4avoue que je lui fait faire un peu n'importe quoi à Eren mais puisque ça plaît au public... Désolé Eren x) (Ou devrais-je m'excuser à Levi ?) Bisou !


	6. 06 - Chocolat Viennois

Certain(e)s d'entre vous ont peut-être trouvée le comportement de Levi étrange (chapitre 5), parce qu'il s'amuse à chauffer Eren pour le repousser juste après. L'explication que je vous donne c'est que… Levi est un gars compliqué. Comme je l'ai brièvement dit dans le chapitre 4, Levi écoute « son instinct ». Sauf que, paradoxalement, il sait faire preuve de considération envers Eren. Comme il n'arrête pas de le répéter depuis 2-3 chapitres, Eren traverse une période compliquée et dans sa tête (la tête de Levi), « coucher avec lui » ou avoir n'importe quel autre rapport intime, ça ferait qu'en rajouter une couche, parce qu'il est buté le Levi, il comprend pas que ça fait dix ans déjà qu'Eren est fixé sur ses sentiments et son orientation sexuelle. Mais il n'est pas parfait alors il fait des conneries, comme avouer à Eren que oui, effectivement, il aimerait bien le baiser maintenant, mais que c'est pas possible. Malheureusement après, il doit rattraper ses erreurs alors forcément, c'est Eren qui en pâtit en se faisant défoncer l'oreille, par exemple. (Dans le manga il le bat à mort, c'est pas mieux.) Maladroit jusqu'au bout.

Voilà j'espère que cette explication ne vous a pas embrouillée d'avantage x)

Après, dans cette fanfic, vous avez deux « points de vue » différents donc c'est à vous de voir si vous prenez le parti d'Eren ou celui de Levi !

* * *

**06 – Chocolat Viennois**

Levi jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Une heure du matin. C'était mauvais. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait fait pourtant dormir le gamin exprès dans le salon pour ne pas avoir de soucis au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Mais rien que la perspective de le savoir dans le salon lui ôtait tout envie de sommeil.

Il devenait totalement dépendant.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un risque qu'il se passe quoique ce soit après leur « discussion » d'il y a quelques heures. Il avait clairement merdé en avouant au gamin qu'il lui était tout sauf insensible rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'ennui, c'est que bien sûr, Eren avait pris ça comme une opportunité, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'opportunité. Ils ne baiseraient pas ensemble tant que ça ne s'arrangera pas dans la tête du gamin.

Et ça n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger.

C'était ce qui inquiétait le plus le salarié. Il semblait que le mannequin était en train de partir dans la mauvaise direction. Il grandissait vite, beaucoup trop vite. C'était effrayant. Que faire, que faire… ?

Décidé à cesser de ruminer ces mauvaises pensées, pour cette nuit du moins, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer une tisane. Celle-ci étant reliée au salon, il aperçut le garçon.

Eren ne dormait pas non plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'ordinateur, qui bien sûr, appartenait à Levi. Il semblait très concentré et exténué. Il n'avait pas entendu descendre le plus vieux.

Levi s'approcha de lui, une tasse fumante à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Eren sursauta.

« Je regarde des annonces pour des appartements en ville, répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Comme j'ai l'intention de récupérer l'argent qui me revient de droit… »

Ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant chez Eren, c'était sa faculté à passer d'une émotion à une autre, à savoir, de la colère la plus pure à l'indifférence la plus totale. C'était… Déconcertant.

Eren bailla et se frotta les yeux.

« N'approche pas trop ton visage de l'écran, recommanda Levi, surtout quand tu es dans le noir complet comme ça.

\- Je n'arrive pas à lire sinon, marmonna Eren. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes…

\- Alors va te coucher. Tu continueras tes recherches demain. »

Eren ne fit pas mine de résister. Il commençait lentement à piquer du nez… Il éteignit l'ordinateur et se dirigea vers le canapé.

« Vient, ordonna Levi. Tu vas dormir avec moi. Il fait trop froid pour dormir dans le canapé. »

C'était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé. De toute façon, que le gamin dorme là ou dans son lit, il aurait la même réaction. En plus, Eren semblait trop endormi pour réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Il ne tenterait rien. Et Levi non plus. Il prendrait sur lui. Encore.

Le mannequin sombra dans l'inconscience dès que sa tête toucha celle de l'oreiller. Levi mit un peu plus de temps, cependant. Vers trois heures du matin il sentit le gamin s'agiter dans son sommeil. Alors, il plaça ses bras de part de son corps et d'autre et l'attira à son cœur. Eren, toujours endormi, s'y blottit comme un bébé.

C'était une compensation pour l'oreille blessée et tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir en ces temps troublés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, on frappa à la porte de bonne heure.

_Si c'est le facteur, je vais le démolir, _grogna Levi qui avait passé une nuit très courte.

« Levi ? Je suis désolée de passer à l'improviste ! Mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, a-alors…

\- Petra. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La mignonne petite rouquine eut un sourire timide et se permis de faire quelques pas dans le salon. Elle et Levi avaient fait leurs études supérieures ensemble. C'était une fille très douce et très gentille. Levi n'avait appris que très récemment qu'elle était celle qu'Eren avait insultée de salope au cimetière. Il n'en avait pas encore discuté avec lui.

« Je me demandais… J'ai entendu d'Hanji que toi et Eren étiez assez proche… Il n'est pas rentré chez lui hier… Tu ne saurais pas… Ou il se trouve ? »

Comme un fait-exprès, Eren choisit ce moment-là pour se manifester. Le regard larmoyant qu'il offrait aux deux adultes indiquait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller. Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter à un inconnu dans les fringues trop petites de Levi, il s'était rhabillé avec ses affaires de la veille.

Il observa Petra longuement avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle lui disait quelque chose… Merde, il voyait trouble. Il se frotta frénétiquement les yeux et étouffa un bâillement. Qui pouvait-elle être ?

« Bonjour Eren, salua-t-elle de sa voix douce. Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons. Grisha m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. En bien, évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que ce connard pense de moi ? Grommela Eren en se massant les tempes. Et vous êtes qui, d'abord ?

\- Je suis…

\- Ah ! L'interrompit Eren en la pointant du doigt. Ça me revient ! Vous êtes la salope de l'enterrement. »

Bien sûr ! Il ne l'avait pas remis tout de suite car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était de loin. De plus, cela remontait à un moment. Il ne l'avait plus revue jusqu'à ce jour mais il la haïssait toujours autant, sinon plus. La rancune, c'est quelque chose qui se cultive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou la ? Reprocha-t-il à Levi qui était resté de marbre.

\- T'a qu'à lui poser la question toi-même. Et cause un peu mieux gamin. Le respect, tu connais ?

\- C'est bon, Levi, assura Petra. Eren, ton père s'excuse pour son comportement de l'autre jour. Il aimerait que tu reviennes. »

Eren n'écouta même pas. Les mains dans les poches et le regard fixe, quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait.

« Comme ça se fait que vous vous connaissez ? Lui aussi, tu le baisais ?

\- Eren ! Levi haussa le ton. Tu vas te calmer tout de suite !

\- Sinon quoi ? Rétorqua le mannequin. Toi aussi tu vas me mettre dehors ? C'est bon, ajouta-t-il, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Vous avez qu'à ramener mon père pour un plan à trois, ça à l'air d'être votre truc, les relations à plusieurs. »

Il s'empara de son manteau et sans un regard derrière lui, poussa Petra de l'entrée « Dégage, salope » et courut dans l'allée pour disparaitre derrière les pavés de maison. Il la détestait. Tellement. Elle avait déjà une relation avec son père et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle connaissait Levi. Ils avaient l'air proche. Proche comment ? En plus, Levi avait prit sa défense. Savait-il qui elle était le jour de l'enterrement de Et sa façon qu'elle avait de lui parler en souriant... Comme si elle avait le droit…

Il la haïssait.

« Eren, petit con, revient ici tout de suite ! Lui hurla Levi. »

Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Levi, soupira Petra. Il a l'air de vraiment me détester… Et il a ses raisons…

\- Laisse tomber Petra. Il était déjà énervé hier et les jours d'avant aussi. Je vais le dire franchement : tu as été une idiote de penser seulement qu'il t'écouterait.

\- Tu as certainement raison. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse… Ce n'est pas non plus ce que Grisha souhaite. Si mes sentiments n'étaient pas ce qu'ils étaient je te jure que… Je serais partie depuis longtemps. »

Levi posa un regard lourd de sens sur la rouquine. Il savait à quel point il était difficile de refouler ses sentiments. Lui-même n'en menait pas large avec Eren. Mais au final ils avaient tous les deux le même objectif. Ne pas blesser l'adolescent plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ce n'était pas facile. Il semblait que le bonheur des uns devait obligatoirement passer par le malheur des autres. Combien de temps allaient-ils souffrirent tous encore… ?

« Rentre chez toi Petra. Je vais le chercher. Mais ça m'étonnerai que son père le revoit ce soir.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'épargner d'avoir à utiliser de l'essence. C'est de ma faute s'il est parti. J'ai une voiture de service au centre-ville. Tu pourras utiliser la mienne pour rentrer.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Si le gamin te vois…

\- J'en profiterai pour m'excuser de tous les tords que j'ai causé, annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Tu veux qu'il te frappe ?

\- Pourquoi me frapperait-il ? S'étonna-t-elle franchement.

\- Il va prendre ça pour de la provocation. Il est pas d'humeur à écouter ce que t'auras à lui dire, tu l'as bien vu toi-même. »

Petra parut songeuse quelques instants. Même s'il ne le dit pas clairement, Levi avait hâte qu'elle rende les armes pour partir à la recherche du gamin et le ramener ici, de gré ou de force. Et ils mettraient les choses au clair au sujet de Petra une bonne fois pour toute.

« Bon. Mais j'insiste pour que tu prennes ma voiture. Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer à mon bureau et partir à la recherche d'Eren, décida-t-elle. »

* * *

Eren était comme un lion en cage. Il tournait et tournait dans les rues de la ville sans but précis, marchant à une vitesse folle. Où qu'il aille, il y avait toujours un monde fou. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que cette ville soit si peuplé ? N'y avait-il aucun endroit où il pouvait laisser évacuer sa rage ? Il allait devenir fou !

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle dans le but de rejoindre le canal. Ils étaient en plein mois de janvier, pas de risque qu'il y ait des gens pour prendre du bon temps là-bas.

Et maintenant qu'il y était, il faisait quoi ? Certes il n'y avait personne, il était libre de tout. Devait-il hurler pour soulager sa colère. Oui, c'était cela. Il allait hurler et…

« Eh, mais n'est-ce pas notre Jaeger national ? Comment ça se fait que t'es dans un état pareil ? Tu t'es fait larguer ? Lança une voix remplit de sarcasme. »

Le ciel était avec lui. On lui envoyait un sacrifice pour qu'il le batte à mort.

« Va te faire foutre, Kirstein, ou je ne réponds plus de rien, menaça le mannequin. »

Jean Kirstein. Si Eren était de l'eau alors Jean, de l'huile. Jean était également mannequin, mais pas aussi connu qu'Eren. Entre eux, ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Ils s'étaient haït dès le premier regard.

L'un était un peu le punchingball de l'autre.

« Ah ? Et tu vas me faire quoi si je reste ? Le nargua Jean. »

Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir. Bien. Eren aura moins de scrupule à le frapper.

« Tu permets ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait aussi calme possible. »

Disant cela il s'empara lentement du col de sa Némésis, qui semblait étonné, fit craquer son cou… Et lui donna un coup dans le nez.

Jean tituba, reculant, le nez ensanglanté.

« Ça fait du bien, soupira le brun. Merci Kirstein. »

Il s'était un peu calmé il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin quand Jean le saisit par la peau du cou. Eren l'avait frappé fort – il formait des bulles de sang quand il parlait.

« Cobbard… Du crois d'en sorbtir cobe ça ? (Connard, tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ?) »

Le blond balança son poing dans le but de lui coller une bonne droite, mais Eren esquiva et le poussa loin de lui. Dans son élan, Jean trébucha il se rattrapa à la seule chose encore debout, c'est-à-dire Eren, et tous les deux piquèrent un plongeon dans le canal.

L'eau était terriblement froide. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle brûlait tout simplement la gorge d'Eren, qui but la tasse. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de vase là où ils étaient tombés, mais l'eau sentait mauvais…

Pour sortir de l'eau, sa main agrippa une pierre. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange. Elle était parfaitement ronde et lisse et parsemée d'algues…

Ce n'était pas une pierre, c'était la tête de Jean !

« Merde, merde, merde ! S'écria Eren en s'asseyant rapidement sur la ride. Il saisit Jean sous les aisselles et le hissa hors de l'eau. Il avait l'air dans un sacré état et tremblait de tous ses membres. Hypothermie ?

Aussi détestable ce type était-il, Eren n'allait pas le laisser crever là !

Il passa un bras au-dessus de son épaule et saisit la taille du blond. Heureusement, Jean était encore conscient malgré sa faiblesse. Autant qu'il le pouvait, il insulta Eren de tous les noms.

« Si tu as encore de l'énergie, Kirstein, utilise-la pour te déplacer convenablement.

Les gens dans la rue les observèrent bizarrement. Eren ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il fallait qu'ils se mettent au chaud. Il ne voyait qu'un seule endroit pour ça : le café du coin de la rue. Il espérait que Marco soit là. Il comprendrait.

Marco était bien là. Quand il vit arriver Eren, il se précipita vers lui.

« Eren ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est _encore _arrivé ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Un type de mon école de mannequinat, répondit l'adolescent. On est tombé dans le canal. Il est blessé et complètement gelé. Peux-tu… ?

\- On va l'emmener à l'étage, proposa le garçon-serveur, il y a encore une chambre de libre. »

Ils déshabillèrent Jean, qui n'était pas en état de le faire et le glissèrent sous les couvertures. Puis, Marco appela un médecin et se tourna vers Eren.

« Je ne poserais pas de question, promit-il, mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. On n'a plus de chambre alors tu vas…

\- Il est hors de question que je partage le même lit que ce bâtard, l'interrompit Eren. J'imagine que tu n'as pas de vêtements de rechange ?

\- Non, concilia Marco, mais j'ai des couvertures en stock. Tu vas descendre en bas et t'installer à une table devant la cheminée. Je t'apporte de quoi te réchauffer.

\- Tes clients vont me regarder étrangement.

\- Tant pis pour eux. »

* * *

Levi n'en revenait pas. Etais-ce bien le gamin qu'il venait devoir, trempé jusqu'aux os par ce temps glacial, avec un mec à moitié conscient dans les bras ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Apparemment, il se dirigeait vers le café. Il enclencha le frein à main et se gara près du trottoir.

« Que fais-tu, Levi ? Demanda Petra.

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

Il sortit de la voiture et entra à son tour dans le café, la rouquine à ses trousses. Il y trouva le mannequin devant l'âtre, toujours mouillé, des couches de couvertures autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vu le salarié et conversait avec le serveur aux tâches de rousseurs. Il ne souriait évidemment pas.

« T'es vraiment doué pour te foutre dans des conneries Eren, entendit-il. Pauvre Jean.

\- Ce mec est un connard de première catégorie Marco, ne te laisse pas trop attendrir. Quand il n'est pas en hypothermie, il a un mauvais regard.

\- Je dérange ? Intervient Levi que l'on n'avait toujours pas remarqué.

\- Pas du tout, affirma Marco, imperturbable, tandis qu'Eren se retournait en sursauta sur sa chaise Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir je vais prendre votre comman-

\- Je prends rien du tout, l'interrompit Levi – décidément c'était l'habitude de tout le monde que de couper la parole à Marco – t'es vraiment un boulet gamin, lança-t-il à Eren. Tu t'enfuis et je te retrouve dans cet état. »

Eren ne répondit pas. Il fusillait du regard Petra qui tentait derrière de se faire toute petite. Il renifla d'un air agacé. Marco lui, s'était éclipsé, sûrement pour continuer à veiller sur Jean. Et aussi parce qu'il avait senti que rester dans les parages n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Bon, ramène ton cul gamin, on rentre.

\- Rentre tout seul, je reste ici, s'opposa Eren.

\- Eren, s'il te plait… Intervient Petra.

\- LA FERME TOI ! Vociféra le mannequin, hors de lui. »

Son accès de colère avait été tellement violent qu'un silence de mort s'abattit dans le café, chacun fixant le garçon trempé, les yeux exorbités. Aussi, personne n'eut de mal à entendre la gifle qui fendit l'air et arriva sur son crâne. Eren lui-même n'en revenait pas.

Il avait balancé beaucoup de saloperies au cours de sa vie. Mais jamais – _jamais, _même quand une dispute éclatait entre lui et son père – personne n'avait osé le frapper de la sorte, et surtout pas en public, car il avait une certaine image à conserver. Enfin, sauf Jean, mais il le faisait dans des lieux moins fréquentés.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette « première fois » ce serait Levi qui la lui offrirait.

« Ca suffit. Ne crie pas sur les gens comme ça. Excuse-toi auprès de Petra.

\- Plutôt crever, cracha Eren.

\- Si tu le dit comme ça je vais être obligé de te prendre au pied de la lettre. »

Il saisit alors l'adolescent par la peau du coup – Littéralement – et le traîna dernière lui avait une facilité déconcertante. Les gens dans le café les regardaient toujours comme s'il était une bête de foire. Une petite vieille avait même laissé échapper sa tasse de thé et le contenu s'était répandu à ses pieds.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, annonça Levi. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Petra, va travailler, ajouta-t-il à la rouquine qui le suivait. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi. »

A l'entente de ces mots elle s'immobilisa, droite comme un piquet. Eren en profita pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

O.K., il allait mourir. Mais de la main de Levi, rien que ça. Et cette pouffe ne viendrait plus jamais l'emmerder.

Peut-être était-il un peu maso, au final.

* * *

La fin de ce chapitre pars complètement en couille. Sérieux, j'écris jamais mon chapitre d'une traite alors j'ai l'impression que les réactions des personnages sont totalement disproportionnés... J'ai pas relu en plus donc ya des fautes, obligés.

Next : **07 - Milkshake** _Je vais essayer d'en faire un chapitre cool, transitoire. Eren devrait pas trop souffrir, sauf s'il meurt, tué par Levi._

**Les reviews :  
**

**S-Lay L : **Chanceuse va ! Les miennes sont dans deux semaines. Ah mais c'est tellement ça Hanji en vrai x) Elle fait peur ! J'ai pas compris le coup du Magazine Limonade ? Le chocolat viennois c'était par rapport à la chantilly, crème fouettée, (parce que Eren se fait frapper par tout le monde dans ce chapitre) Levi qui mord Eren au chapitre précédent pour le câliner juste après... Le chocolat viennois symbolise le Hurt/Comfort pour moi car c'est la récompense que je m'autorise après un dur travail. Oui j'ai des idées bizarres x) Ah bah je savais pas pour le vin rouge !

**Tatakae : **Euh... Bah oui il a cédé à l'appel du papier x) Je crois que Levi c'est le seul mec sur terre ou le verbe "dégouter" prend tout son sens x)

**Hinanoyuki : **Oui c'était une métaphore pour le sang mais aussi le jus de cerise c'est à la fois doux et amer et ça ressemblait bien à l'ambiance du chapitre je trouvais :) sérieux ça existe ce mélange ? Il me le faut !

**MlleNyaa :** Concernant Levi j'ai fais un petit paragraphe en haut qui je l'espère a éclairé un peu ce que j'essaie de montrer dans cette fic. Sinon si je suis à côté de la plaque, dit le moi :) J'avoue c'est tellement ça Hanji, elle en fait beaucoup, parfois trop... Tu la reverras sans doute :) Grisha c'est LE personnage d'SNK que je n'ai jamais aimé. Ah mais c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit pour Eren, pauvre gosse il s'en prend plein la gueule x) Ca devrais se calmer après je pense, il faut que Levi réagisse.

**Mirra : **Eren est un peu maso quand même au final :) Merci pour la vision, il fallait pas x) Tu aimes les filles qui s'arrache les yeux donc. Et les mecs tu les aimes comment ? PS : C'est bon ya pas de soucis :)

**Shukumei Mikomi : **A ton service x) Je suis très contente que tu aimes le caractère de Levi comme je l'ai fait !

**MissHeilig :** On sait tous... Sauf Eren ! Merci pour la review !

**blanche555 : **Oui c'est vrai c'est un peu rapide, bon c'est trop tard maintenant mais je retiens la leçon pour la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une ! Bisou :)


	7. 07 - Milkshake

**07 – Milkshake**

Le monde ne lui avait jamais senti aussi froid et hostile que lorsque Levi le jeta sur le siège passager d'une voiture qui n'était pas assez propre pour être la sienne.

Levi lui claqua la portière au nez et grimpa lui-même à l'intérieur. Il alluma le contact.

« A qui est cette voiture ? Demanda le mannequin.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, lui répondit sèchement l'autre. Maintenant ferme ta gueule et mets ta ceinture. »

Eren se raidit. Le plus âgé n'attendit pas qu'il ait obéit à l'ordre pour démarrer la voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arrivé devant l'allée, il empoigna à nouveau le garçon, qui se débattit.

« C'est bon ! Je peux marcher tout seul jusqu'à chez toi, je suis un grand garçon !

\- Dans ce cas tu m'expliqueras comment t'a fait pour être trempé alors qu'il n'a pas plu depuis trois putains de jours ?

\- Je suis tombé dans le canal avec Jean ! »

Levi le lâcha aussitôt. Le canal. Eren était tombé dans le canal. LE CANAL ? Ce truc plein de vase et de saloperies ?

Il s'en alla aussitôt dans sa cuisine et en ressortit vêtu d'un tablier et de gants de vaisselles. Puis il souleva le garçon à la manière d'une princesse sans écouter ses protestations et, après un slalom digne d'un pro pour éviter que sa peau n'entre en contact avec les murs, le jeta dans la baignoire encore vide de la salle de bain.

« Enlève tes fringues.

\- Q-Quoi ?!

\- Enlève. Tes. Putains. De. Fringues ! »

Toujours équipé de gants de vaisselles il saisit les manches du chandail d'Eren et le retira de force. Ce fut une vraie bataille pour déshabiller le mannequin qui retenait ses vêtements de tous les moyens. A vrai dire, c'était de justesse qu'Eren se retenait de hurler à l'agression sexuelle.

Hyper gêné, Eren ramena ses genoux à lui pour masquer sa virilité et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Levi fit mine de ne pas y accorder d'attention – le gamin avait un corps magnifique mais il le savait déjà et fit fi de son excitation naissante – il ouvrir le robinet et avec le pommeau de douche noya le garçon sous l'eau tout en remplissant la baignoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eren était toujours dans la même position et Levi, qui avait ôté ses gants, frottait frénétiquement le cuir chevelu du plus jeune, remplissant la baignoire d'une pellicule de mousse légèrement rose.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant cet instant, si ce n'était des bagatelles comme « penche la tête » ou « ça piiiiiiique ! ». Levi jeta les vêtements mouillés dans la machine à laver et alla chercher un peignoir propre. Par chance, ses peignoirs étaient toujours trop grand pour lui – ça lui recouvrait tout le corps et donc sa peau séchait plus vite – et Eren put l'enfiler pour qu'il lui aille comme un gant.

« Va vraiment falloir que j'achète des caleçons à ta taille pour ici, gamin, gronda le salarié. Sèche-toi les cheveux, je vais t'en acheter. Ne pense même pas à t'en aller, menaça-t-il, je vais fermer à clé et j'ai tes affaires en otages. »

Eren déglutit face au ton et acquiesça. Ses cheveux ne mirent pas longtemps à sécher il se désola de ne pas les avoir aussi soyeux que lorsqu'il mettait des huiles et lotion prévu à cet effet. Peu après Levi revint avec des paires de caleçons, un pull simple et un jogging sans marque à sa taille.

« Tu me dois trente-cinq euros de plus, annonça le salarié et Eren grinça des dents. »

Ensuite, on le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé et Levi prépara deux tasses de thé au citron. Il en tendit une à Eren et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je devrais te frapper pour le cirque de tout à l'heure, gamin.

\- J'ai une tasse à la main, argumenta Eren. Et tu m'as déjà giflé une fois… »

Il passa une main contre sa joue pour affirmer ses dires. Il sentit la main de Levi l'effleurer aussi. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je comprends que tu puisses lui en vouloir puisqu'elle sort avec ton père, mais Petra est très gentille et tu n'as pas à lui gueuler dessus devant tout le monde. C'est inconvenant. C'est pour ça que je t'ai giflé.

\- Êtes-vous proche ? Intervint l'adolescent. »

Levi marqua une pause devant la question.

« Oui, finit-il par dire.

\- Je vois… Souffla Eren d'un air déçu. Il but quelque gorgée du thé et regarda danser le liquide, pensif. Je la déteste. Elle est mon ennemi.

\- Tu te trompes, Eren. Elle ne l'est pas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, crut-il important de préciser. »

Eren gloussa. C'était un rire sans joie, le genre qui vous fait comprendre qu'on ne vous croit pas.

« Pourtant, tu n'approuves jamais ce que je fais...

\- Parce que tu fais toujours des trucs cons.

\- Depuis que maman est morte, je n'ai plus le droit de rien faire. Quoique je fasse, on me critique. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'être heureux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ? S'étonna Levi, fronçant ses fins sourcils. Bien sûr que si, tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu le serais d'avantage si tu arrêtais d'enchaîner les conneries !

\- C'est pas ça, geignit Eren la tête dans les bras, tu ne veux même pas de moi… Je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu préfères Petra. _Vous _la préférez tous. »

Bien entendu le vous sous-entendait également son père. Levi, avec un calme olympien, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et fit de même avec celle d'Eren. Puis il saisit un tif de cheveux brun et força le gamin à le regarder dans les yeux. Son visage se faisait sévère.

« Eh, fais-moi plaisir et ferme ta gueule la prochaine fois que tu voudras balancer des bêtises pareilles. Petra et toi, ce n'est pas comparable. Elle et moi sommes amis depuis des années. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, c'est clair ? Et toi… Toi… »

Il inspira. Merde, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer… Cette histoire devenait décidément trop compliquée. Si ça n'avait pas été Eren, il aurait déjà été voir ailleurs. Peu importe le discours qu'il lui servait, le gamin lui répétait toujours, tel un vieux disque rayé, qu'il le voulait. Sa patiente était mise à rude épreuve, son instinct prenait le dessus sur sa conscience, ses nerfs commençaient à craquer. S'il n'agissait pas vite, il allait lui sauter dessus. Or, c'était ce qu'il s'interdisait depuis des mois. Alors comment… ?

La réponse à sa question lui vint si facilement qu'il se serait giflé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« Et moi ? Le pressa Eren. Je suis quoi, pour toi, moi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Le nargua Levi. Je te le dirais. Peut-être… Un jour… Il y aura quelque chose entre nous qui me permettra de définir ce que tu es, pour moi. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, tant que tu ne rempliras pas certaines conditions. »

Eren arqua un sourcil, perplexe. Il attendait la suite, fébrile. Il y avait donc moyen que… ?

Levi tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux, le forçant à tendre l'oreille – Littéralement. Sa voix grave se répercuta dans l'orifice, le faisant frissonner. Eren était-t-il tellement accro qu'un simple contact le faisait réagir de manière si exagéré ?

« Pour commencer, tu vas être un gentil garçon et tu vas arrêter de faire n'importe quoi, ou de mettre ta vie en péril, comme en sautant dans le lac, par exemple. Dorénavant tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire une connerie ou tu viens m'en parler. Tu as aussi interdiction de te défouler sur Petra gratuitement. Ce sont mes conditions, pour l'instant. »

Eren serra les dents. La première condition ne devrait pas être difficile à remplir. C'était la deuxième, qui risquait de poser soucis. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de prendre sur lui pour cette pouffiasse. C'était un peu trop demander. Mais Levi avait été clair sur ce point. Choisirait-il de venger sa mère, ou d'espérer avoir une chance avec Levi ?

_Je suis désolé maman… Mais je l'aime ! Ne m'en veut pas._

Il trouverait bien un moyen de chasser la rousse sans avoir recours à la violence. Ils y arrivaient bien, dans les films, à faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il hocha la tête pour indiquer son accord et Levi libéra enfin ses cheveux… Juste avant de les ébouriffer comme on caresse un chien obéissant. Le « maître », dont seul le regard dévoilait sa satisfaction, après qu'un eut fini de mettre le désordre dans la tignasse du mannequin, se leva et proposa quelque chose de tout à fait insolite.

« En guise de bonne foi, je te donne l'autorisation de me demander une chose – _une seule !_ »

Eren ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour répondre, certain de son choix, lorsqu'un doigt se posa contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Je te vois venir, gamin pervers, ironisa le plus âgé, faisant rougir l'autre. Laisse-moi finir ou je te coupe la langue. Tu peux me demander _une seule chose _qui ne nécessite pas que je donne de ma personne. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à demander n'arrivera que lorsque tu auras remplit les conditions que je t'ai imposé. »

L'adolescent fit la moue, déçu, et le salarié ricana. Merde, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il désirait plus que Levi. C'était de réconfort dont il avait besoin, pas d'un objet matériel… L'offre du plus vieux ne se reproduirait peut-être plus jamais ! Il avait besoin de réflexion.

« Alors ? Le pressa Levi. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Si tu ne m'as pas répondu dans deux minutes, je retire mon offre.

\- Non ! Geignit le plus jeune. Bon… Dans ce cas… »

Il aurait pu lui demander des informations sur lui. Il aurait pu lui dire de ne plus revoir Petra. Il y avait un panel de possibilité sur ce qu'il aurait pu réclamer et qui ne nécessitait pas le corps de Levi. Mais, faisant fi de sa raison, seule une demande obnubilait Eren. Un souvenir qu'il avait cru disparut depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qui le réconfortait presque autant que des bras chaleureux autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais ce que faisait ma mère quand je n'avais pas le moral ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Elle t'enlaçait et te répétait à quel point tu étais superbe à ses yeux. C'est non.

\- P-Pas seulement ! Elle me préparait… Un milkshake à la fraise. Avec un petit parapluie dedans, tu sais… Et on s'enveloppait dans des couvertures devant la télé pour regarder un f-film… »

La fin de sa phrase se termina en balbutiement. Eren se sentait un peu stupide de demander quelque chose pareil à Levi. Ce dernier le regardait avec condescendance. C'était assez flippant.

« T'es une fille, ou bien… ? »

Les joues d'Eren s'empourprèrent de plus belle. _Eh, bien, _aurait-il souhaité répliquer, _puisque j'ai un pénis, je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier les milkshakes à la fraise ? _Il retient cependant sa langue. Ça sentait le foutage de gueule à plein nez.

Il entendit Levi soupirer.

« O.K. pour le milkshake. J'ai pas de fraise donc ce sera à la banane (Eren essaya de ne pas méditer trop longtemps sur cette phrase). C'est O.K. pour le film et les couvertures. Les câlins et les compliments, tu repasseras, je suis pas ta mère. »

_Bah, _songea Eren, _Si je ne pensais pas à toi de façon romantique, nul doute que je te considérerais comme une mère de substitution. C'est pas n'importe qui qui peux se permettre de m'engueuler sur mon comportement et qui me lave les cheveux…_

A bien y réfléchir, Levi avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une maman poule. S'ils avaient des enfants, nul doute que…

« Arrête de réfléchir couillon, l'interrompit Levi, je vois à ton air que ton cerveau est remplit de mauvaises pensées. Ça va m'énerver. »

Eren n'insista pas.

* * *

L'après-midi « cocooning » avait filé à une telle vitesse qu'Eren ne ressentit le contrecoup de la matinée épuisante qu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Levi avait préparé un milkshake à la banane, s'était préparé un thé ; « Hors de question que je boive ça, avait-il dit » et avait installé des plaids sur le canapé dans lesquels Eren s'était emmitouflé, suppliant Levi de le rejoindre, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. « C'est bon, avait argumenté le mannequin, il y a au moins trois couches de vêtements qui nous séparent ! ». Levi avait aussitôt assommé la petite voix dans sa tête que déplorait l'existence de ces trois couches. Un marché était un marché.

C'était lui qui avait sélectionné le film à regarder, au grand damne d'Eren. Un policier assez populaire mais qui ne manqua pas d'endormir le garçon – tout ce jargon scientifique, ça l'ennuyait profondément – et Levi sentit les cheveux bruns chatouiller sa joue tandis qu'Eren inclinait sa tête contre son épaule. Levi le regarda un moment, attendrit, avant de se reprendre et de réveiller l'adolescent somnolent. Il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir cette nuit, sinon.

Une fois le soir arrivé, le corps endormi d'Eren rechercha la chaleur et s'agrippa au torse de Levi comme une moule sur un rocher. Décidément, une fois dans les bras de Morphée, le garçon devenait très tactile. Levi laissa faire Eren, mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras. S'il le faisait, les jambes d'Eren enlaceraient celles du salarié et son entre-jambe ne le supporterait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de sommeil profond dont il n'avait pas eu les bénéfices depuis très longtemps, Eren décida de regarder son téléphone portable plutôt que de réveiller Levi qui dormait toujours. Il voulait encore profiter de la chaleur corporelle de celui-ci…

Quand son portable s'alluma, il nota un sms d'Armin.

_« Salut Eren, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Je suis passé chez toi tout à l'heure mais ton père m'a dit que tu étais chez un cousin… »_

Apparemment, son père n'avait pas encore craché le morceau à propos de leur dispute.

_« J'ai une proposition à te soumettre : une agence m'a contacté il y a peu, et ils me proposent de paraître à la Une d'un magazine assez réputé… »_

C'était une superbe nouvelle pour Armin. Cela permettrait certainement à sa carrière de décoller. Il travaillait très dur pour ça. Eren était content que ses efforts soient enfin récompensés.

_« … Sur la photo, cependant, je devrais être habillée de manière assez spéciale. »_

Eren sentit Levi s'agiter à côté de lui. Curieux, il poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture.

_« En effet, ils n'accepteront de me prendre uniquement si je me laisse travestir en FILLE… Et à condition que tu sois toi aussi de la partie. »_

* * *

Pfiouu j'en suis venu à bout ! Les dernières semaines ont étés assez pénibles, mais ayé je suis en vacances ! Désolé pour l'attente.

Prochain chapitre : **08 - Cocktail Champagne **_Sans contrefaçon, Eren est un garçon..._

**Hinanoyuki : **J'en ai acheté et j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Il se passe un peu moins de choses dans ce chapitre mais comme la fiction touche bientôt à sa fin ça va certainement s'accélérer !

**MlleNyaa : **Ouah quelle graaaande review... J'aime :) Oh bah je suppose que le but est de faire rire juste un tout petit peu pour dédramatiser les malheurs d'Eren donc si ça marche je suis contente ! Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense, et je suppose que Levi pense de la même manière :) Je HAIS Grisha alors il n'aura jamais le beau rôle dans mes fanfic. Mais on est beaucoup a penser pareils x) Si Levi tue Eren il n'y aura plus d'histoire... Et j'ai l'intention de la faire durer encore un petit peu. Je suis d'accord pour qu'il le réconforte mais bon... C'est Levi quoi... Pas de grandes effusions, juste le minimum :) Ahah tu veux dire, lorsqu'Hanji se ramène au beau milieu de THE moment ? x) Moi j'adore ! Oui Jean l'es adorable mais bon je suis plus pour le JeanMarco que le JeanEren. La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce chapitre-ci !

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Merci ! La suite s'est fait attendre mais j'espère qu'elle t'a quand même plus !

**Tatakae : **(Je me reconnais tellement dans ce que tu viens de dire sur le sourire dans le métro x) Maintenant j'ai apprit à m'en foutre) Ouaiiis vive le JeanMarco ! Ah nan désolé pas de viol dans cette fiction Levi reste un adulte res-pon-sable ;)

**Mirra : **On appelle ça comment un viol consentit ? Faire l'amour ? Aaah ça fait peur tout ça x) Ton amie m'a juste tuée x) Je vois même pas comment c'est possible PHYSIQUEMENT x)

**mellyrn : **Merci et bienvenue \o/ Bah Eren en prend tellement la poire depuis le début qu'au final on fait plus gaffe ;) (C'est méchant ce que je viens de dire) Aah je suis VRAIMENT contente que la façon dont j'écris te plaise, c'est mon pus gros doute et que Levi ne paraisse pas si OOC :)

**Neechu :** Merci ! Nan nan je le tue pas tout de suite, j'attends la fin pour ça :3 Bisou !


	8. 08 - Cocktail Champagne

**08 – Cocktail Champagne**

Eren hallucina face à la demande de son ami. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? D'une part, se travestir en fille ne l'enchantait guère. Néanmoins, cela rendrait service à Armin, qui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le brun, le méritait bien. Et ça ferait les pieds à son père qui, encore une fois, était trop étroit d'esprit pour accepter d'avoir un fils en jupe. Mais il avait promis de ne plus faire de conneries…

Levi s'agita encore une fois à côté de lui et une main se posa sur ses cheveux. Par réflexe, Eren éteignit aussitôt son portable et le serra contre lui. Son regard émeraude rencontra aussitôt celui gris acier de son aîné. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy au réveil…

« T'a vraiment une tête pas possible le matin, lui balança Levi, et tes cheveux sont dans un bordel… Alors qu'on a rien fait. Que diraient tes fans s'ils te voyaient dans un état pareil ? »

La réponse à cette question était sans doute « Awh, trop chou ! » mais jamais, au grand jamais, Levi Ackerman ne ferait un tel compliment à Eren, peu importe que ses grands yeux vert larmoyant et ensommeillés du matin lui donnait de furieuses envies de viol.

« C'est à cause de ton shampoing, argumenta Eren, avec mes lotions, ils ne rebiquent pas ainsi… »

Cette remarque lui valut une gifle à l'arrière du crâne, le réveillant définitivement.

« Dit pas n'importe quoi, grogna Levi. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre Eren, ce qui aiguisa la curiosité du plus vieux. Enfin… Rien d'important… Je crois. »

Il s'enfonçait clairement là. Levi ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et s'aida de ses coudes pour s'asseoir sur son lit, dévoilant son torse nu. Eren détourna aussitôt la tête. Il sentit une main lui caresser la nuque, le faisant frissonner. Levi ricana.

« Tu es si sensible. Tu es chatouilleux ?

\- N-Non… »

Eren était tellement concentré sur le fait de ne pas lâcher son portable qu'il ne sentit pas Levi s'asseoir à califourchon au-dessus de lui immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fo- »

Sa phrase se perdit dans un râle – ou était-ce un gloussement ? Tandis que des doigts experts relevaient le haut de son pyjama… Et lui chatouillaient impitoyablement les côtes.

« Nan… Ar… Arrête ! Lev- Ah ah ah ! »

Eren se tordait littéralement de rire, essayant vainement de repousser les assauts du salarié.

« P-Pitié ! Supplia-t-il. »

Tandis qu'il riait, le visage de Levi se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien. Les chatouillis cessèrent. Le silence était revenu dans la pièce baignée de soleil et l'on entendait que leur souffle, erratique pour l'un, plus discret pour l'autre. _Et maintenant ? _Songea Eren, totalement prisonnier des deux iris argentés.

Mais Levi ne le regardait pas. Il fixait un point au-dessus de sa tête.

« Qui est Armin ? Interrogea-t-il soudain. »

Ce fut la douche froide pour Eren qui réalisa que tout ce cirque n'était qu'une machinerie pour découvrir ce qu'il tentait de cacher. _Le fourbe !_ Eren avait bien été forcé de lâcher son portable durant l'assaut et Levi en avait profité !

« Connard ! Jura-t-il en donnant des coups de pieds dans la couette pour essayer de frapper Levi au passage. C'est une intrusion à la vie privée ! »

Indifférent à sa colère, Levi se laissa tomber à ses côtés, évitant les coups de pieds au passage, le portable toujours en main.

« Quelle vulgarité, (« c'est toi qui dit ça ? » manqua de s'étouffer Eren) si tu veux bouger, lève-toi et va préparer le petit-déjeuner. On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. »

* * *

« Alors ? Lança Levi entre deux bouchés de croissant. Qui est-ce, cet Armin ? »

Comme Eren ne répondait pas, il leva les yeux de sa tasse de café bien noir. Le mannequin, les bras accoudés à la table, les mains contre les joues, et les sourcils froncés, boudait très clairement. Il fallait dire que Levi n'y était pas allé de main morte. Après avoir piqué son portable et lu tous ses messages (Heureusement qu'Eren les supprimaient tous les premiers du mois) l'adolescent avait refusé de préparer le petit-déjeuner, préférant s'enfoncer sous les couettes pour mourir de honte. Mais Levi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il poussa Eren jusqu'à le faire tomber du lit en prétextant que puisqu'il avait la gentillesse de l'héberger, c'était la moindre des choses (« c'est le monde à l'envers » a grommelé Eren « dit tout de suite que je suis une plaie ») mais ce n'était pas le pire, selon le garçon. Le pire, c'était plutôt la fessée que lui avait adressé le salarié pour le « motiver » (Et pas une petite fessée, non, c'était le genre de fessée qui vous faisait mal au cul pendant cinq minutes d'affilée. Alors Eren estimait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour bouder.

La langue de Levi claqua contre son palet d'agacement et il adressa une pichenette sur le front du garçon pour le remuer.

« Tu fais chier à m'ignorer là. Répond ou j'annule notre marché.

\- Non ! S'exclama Eren. »

Il était un cas perdu.

« Un ami. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mannequin… Blond… Petit…

\- Ah, oui, je le remets. Et donc il te propose quelque chose d'assez… Surprenant, commenta Levi en observant le portable (ce type était la définition même du culot) Tu vas accepter ? »

Eren lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Bah… Il a fait beaucoup pour moi par le passé… Alors si ça peut lui rendre service… Mais… Ce n'est pas contraire à notre marché ? »

Son vis-à-vis soupira.

« Tu n'as rien compris. Pas que cela m'étonne, venant de toi… »

_C'est toi qui n'es pas clair dans tes explications !_

« Aider ton ami, c'est tout ce qui te motives pour accepter de te travestir ? C'est bien ce qu'il te demande de faire, non ?

\- B-Bien sûr ! Nous sommes amis d'enfance, je peux bien faire ça pour lui ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, au final, à côté de… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense. Le magazine érotique n'avait pas besoin d'être évoqué.

« Tu ne regretteras pas ? Insista Levi.

\- Non… Je suppose…

\- Supposer n'est pas suffisant, trancha l'autre. Réfléchis-y et tu lui donneras ta réponse quand tu seras sur à cent pour cent de ne pas le regretter et de tout assumer. »

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que Levi lisait tranquillement dans le salon, Eren, qui s'était isolé dans la chambre toute la matinée avec _son _ordinateur apparut derrière lui, portable en main. Il abordait un tout autre regard de celui d'il y a quelques heures.

« J'ai accepté, lança le mannequin. Le photo-shooting se déroulera dans deux jours. »

Levi hocha la tête, indifférent. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange durant sa lecture. Eren ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Je pourrais rester chez toi encore un peu ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'affronter ton père après avoir accepté ça ? »

Eren se mordit la lèvre. Merde, il avait deviné.

« Je commence à bien te connaître, Eren. Tu restes, je vais pas te foutre dehors… Où dois-tu te rendre ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser sans surveillance dans un endroit pareil ?

\- … Je me disais aussi que tu avais accepté facilement…

* * *

« Eren ! S'exclama Armin. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de venir ! »

Eren salua son meilleur ami tout en le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Au final, il n'y avait que les vêtements permettant de définir le sexe d'Armin. Il était aussi petit et frêle qu'un gamin de douze ans. Sa peau semblait faite de porcelaine (à l'inverse de celle d'Eren, qui était basanée) et ses lèvres étaient toutes fines et toutes rouges dût au fait qu'il se les mordillait régulièrement. Quant à ses cheveux…

_Je comprends ce qui a convaincu les photographes de le prendre comme modèle « féminin ». Mais pourquoi moi ?_

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Armin répondit à sa question silencieuse d'un air espiègle.

« Tes fans ont beaucoup appréciés de te voir soumis dans le dernier magazine (Merde, même lui était au courant ?). Alors elles n'avaient plus que ça en tête, te voir dans des habits de femmes. Te voilà victime de ton succès ?

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Maugréa Eren. Ce sera quoi, la prochaine étape ? »

Armin haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué derrière Eren.

« Qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas… ? Devina-t-il.

\- Si, répondit Eren. Neh, Levi, tu es sûr de vouloir rester ? Ça va être ennuyeux. Il va faire très chaud, ça va être très long… Tu vas devoir rester debout plusieurs heures. Sérieux, ça risque d'être chiant…

\- Ta gueule. »

En réalité, Levi mourrait carrément d'ennui, là, maintenant. Mais il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille en laissant Eren là. Il avait remarqué plusieurs personnes qui fixaient avec un peu trop d'intérêt SON mannequin. Peu importait que ce soit leur boulot. S'ils devenaient trop entreprenant, il serait là pour sévir.

Néanmoins, même lui ne put pas empêcher les stylistes d'amener les deux garçons dans une loge pour les vêtir avant le photo-shooting.

* * *

Le photo-shooting avait définitivement commencé. Eren s'était rarement sentit aussi mal à l'aise. D'abord, il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas chercher Levi des yeux et ensuite, merde à la fin, comment les filles faisaient-elles à l'époque pour se balader dans des vêtements aussi ridiculement serrés ?

On l'avait affublé, lui et Armin de robes victoriennes, dans les tons blanc et noir pour le blond et rose pâle pour lui. Il n'osait même pas jeter un regard aux chaussures qui lui saucissonnaient les pieds. La robe faisait deux fois son poids. C'était une torture.

« Eh, lança le photographe, toi, le brun là, t'es sûr d'être mannequin ? T'as vu la gueule que tu tires ? »

Eren cessa aussitôt de s'apitoyer sur ses vêtements pour fusiller du regard le photographe. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-ci ? Bien sûr qu'il était mannequin ! Il allait leur montrer, à tous. Il ne se ridiculiserait pas. Pas devant Levi.

* * *

Lorsque vint la fin de ce long supplice, Eren ne songeait qu'à une chose : décamper vite dans sa loge pour ôter cette perruque si lourde et ce maquillage grotesque. Armin, lui, avait des étoiles dans les yeux après avoir entendu quelqu'un dire que le numéro de ce magazine serait un succès. Il était content d'avoir pour l'aider.

Eren sourit en y repensant, tandis qu'il ôtait les dernières couches de mascara. La robe était tellement épaisse qu'il ne sentit pas immédiatement deux bras le saisissait par la taille.

« Alors ? Souffla Levi au creux de son cou. Tu regrettes ?

\- Non. Je suis heureux d'avoir rendu service à Armin.

\- Tu devrais regretter, pourtant. Tu es ridicule, habillé comme ça. »

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de place pour se mouvoir dans cette position, Eren parvint à se retourner pour faire face à Levi. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur… Etrange.

« J'étais sûr le point de l'enlever. Tu veux t'en charger ? Osa-t-il demander. »

Il avait paradé travesti. Il pouvait bien oser ce genre de questions.

« Hmm… Je sais pas, souffla Levi de sa voix chaude. Tu as été un bon garçon. Tu as fait des efforts. Selon notre marché, cela mérite une récompense. Mais… Quelque chose me chiffonne.

\- Encore !?

\- Il y avait beaucoup d'insectes qui ont profité de ce moment pour te reluquer de façon indécente. C'est agaçant.

\- Ils ne me reluquaient pas, ils travaillaient !

\- Ils te reluquaient. Ils te mataient complètement. Tout. Les. Pores. De. Ta. Peau. Maintenant avec tous ces regards obscènes, elle est toute crasseuse. Il faut la nettoyer. Je ne suis pas sûr, cependant, qu'un gant de toilette soit suffisant… »

Eren se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'un regard ne pouvait techniquement pas salir une peau. Sa peau elle-même était difficile à souiller, puisqu'elle était masquée par cette large robe. Plusieurs couches. Trop de couches…

Il brûlait littéralement à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Sans prévenir, Levi le fit basculer sur une chaise, le dominant de toute sa (petite) hauteur. Eren jubilait. Allaient-ils enfin…. ? En même temps, il était un peu nerveux. Embrasser, il connaissait. Mais après… Les films pornos n'étaient pas représentatifs de la réalité. Alors, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer plus longuement que Levi vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était un baiser aussi endiablé que celui de la première fois. Tellement sauvage qu'il crut un instant être engloutit tout cru par cette paire de lèvres. Levi le tenait fermement par les épaules, l'embrassant comme si c'était la fin du monde. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Sans prendre la peine de laisser Eren respirer, Levi alla chercher la fermeture de la robe (après tout, ce n'était pas une robe victorienne authentique) et la descendit sans mal, jusqu'à ce que le corset face obstacle.

« Putain, jura-t-il sans interrompre le baiser pour autant. »

Il batailla quelques minutes avec le corset avant de rendre les armes. La robe d'Eren était descendue jusqu'en dessous de ses tétons, déjà durs et rouges. Le salarié abandonna les lèvres du garçon pour aller baiser et suçoter son cou. Eren lui, se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir et bascula la tête en arrière. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux du plus âgé. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Les mains de Levi, elles, glissèrent sous les jupons de la robe et attrapèrent les cuisses à découvert. Automatiquement, les jambes d'Eren entourèrent la taille de Levi, rapprochant un peu plus encore leur deux corps.

La tête d'Eren était en ébullition et Levi n'en menait pas plus large. _Putain,_ se répétait le mannequin en boucle depuis tout à l'heure. _C'est trop bon. Putain, putain, putain, puta-Aaaah !_

Il ne put retenir ce gémissement-là alors que Levi, qui venait de délaisser sa pomme d'Adam, s'attelait à ses tétons. Il resserra une peu plus ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre, sentant le débout d'une érection naître. _Foutu robe ! _Jurèrent-ils tous les deux. Trop de couches. Beaucoup trop de couches.

Ne désirant pas être trop passif, Eren alla quémander la bouche de Levi et décida de mener la danse. Il sentait les deux mains posées sur ses cuisses remonter lentement vers ses hanches. Quand soudain…

« Eren ? Armin frappa à la porte. Tu t'es changé ? Le manager veut nous voir. »

Levi interrompit aussitôt le baiser. Tous les deux étaient haletants et rouges. Le salarié s'amusa de la déception qu'il lut dans les yeux verts de l'adolescent. Il se releva et posa une main dans ses cheveux.

« La suite au prochain numéro ? Promit-il. Tu auras d'autres chances. Continu d'être un bon garçon. »

Et il le planta là. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, Eren laissa échapper un sourire.

« C'est vraiment son truc, à lui, de me larguer au moment critique, dit-il à voix haute alors qu'il sentait toujours son pénis dressé. »

Et la chaleur de certaines mains.

* * *

Next : **09 - Cappuccino** _Ça risque de pas être très très joyeux_

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Awh, Merci ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait :) C'est un pas de plus vers la vraie scène de sexe.

**Mirra : **Hey ! Oui Levi l'es méchant. Mas c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore :) Désolé pour l'attente ! Oui oui je ressuscite, faut bien que je la termine cette fanfiction !

**Hinanoyuki :** Eeeeh oui, pauvre Eren, il ne peut plus faire aucun mouvement sans calculer minutieusement le pourcentage de probabilité que ça lui retombe dessus :( La vie est cruelle mais elle nous pond aussi des mecs comme Levi donc ça va... Je suppose ? :)

**CapitaineAwes0me : **Merci beaucoup !

**MlleNyaa : **Coucou :) J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit par rapport à la jalousie de Levi itout itout... Du coup il est un petit peu (beaucoup ?) jaloux dans ce chapitre là :) Mais pas de Jean (Where are youuuu, Jean ?) Bon, là c'est pas Hanji, qu'à débarqué à THE moment, c'est Armin x) Quoique si ça avait été elle elle se serait pas contentée de frapper. Bonne chance pour ta reprise ! (Même si elle est déjà passée) moi j'ai encore une semaine devant moi, khekhekhe

**Neechu :** C'est vrai qu'il se démarquerait pas trop x) Bah ils attendent une Erinette x) Mais Armin reste la plus mignon(ne)

**Tatakae :** L'idée du nombre de couches, ça m'es venu avec le livre "Qui est-tu Alaska ?" (Une vraie source d'inspiration, ce livre) avec le personnages principal qui énumère un a un ce qui les séparent physiquement sa chérie et lui x) Pas grave :)

**Lottie Baskerville : **Hey, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plairas :) On va dire que c'est une moitié de connerie :)

**Yamikodemon :** Merci beaucoup ! Mieux vaux tard que jamais, comme dit le dicton :) Contente que Levi te plaise !


	9. 09 - Cappuccino

**09 – Cappuccino **

Eren se sentait mal. Au final il était retourné chez son père. Il serait bien resté chez Levi encore un moment – pour toujours ? – mais il ne pouvait pas toujours vivre au crochet du salarié alors que ses affaires et tous ses moyens de paiements étaient encore chez son père.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il écumait les sites internet et la ville toute entière à la recherche d'un appartement. Il ne tenait décidément pas à rester ici, avec tous les souvenirs de sa mère qui y régnaient et surtout, surtout…

« Bonjour Eren, tu es rentré bien tôt, aujourd'hui. »

Il serra les dents à l'entente de cette voix féminine et ne détourna pas la tête de son ordinateur. Merde, s'il avait su qu'elle rentrait à cette heure, il serait allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre !

« Tu as faim ? L'interrogea Petra. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Toujours aucune réponse. C'était à peu près ce qui résumait tous leurs dialogues depuis que Petra et Eren vivaient dans la même maison. Elle se montrait aimable, attentionnée, une parfaite mère de famille en somme – la mère de qui au juste ? D'un gamin attardé de sept ans ? – et lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être désagréable avec elle, sous peine de manquer à son marché avec Levi, l'ignorait, purement et simplement. Pourtant, Petra n'en démordait pas pour autant. Là où beaucoup de personnes auraient perdu leur calme face à une indifférence aussi froide, la rouquine, elle, poursuivait le même train-train inutile, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, qui ne venait jamais. Cela aurait pu paraître attendrissant, au final, mais pour Eren, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un affront. Il avait vraiment hâte de quitter les lieux.

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps encore ce petit manège, jusqu'à ce que son père ne s'en mêle.

« Eren, demanda Petra alors qu'ils étaient tous installés à table – comment cela avait-il pu se produire, d'ailleurs ? – tu en revoudrais ? »

L'assiette du mannequin était encore à moitié pleine il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et reporta son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

« Eren, Petra t'a posé un question, rappela Grisha. »

Un blanc.

« Eren, ne m'oblige pas à… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon s'était déjà levé et avait quitté la table pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était carrément puéril, mais Eren était quand même contente de lui. Il n'était pas parti au quart de tour comme d'habitude. Il était resté calme, posé, n'avait rien jeté au sol, n'avait pas haussé le ton. Il ne s'en était pas pris à Petra. Encore quelques jours à tenir et il pourrait définitivement s'en aller…

Son portable vibra et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était Levi. Il décrocha.

_« Salut gamin._

\- Levi.

_\- T'a l'air content de m'entendre. Je te manque. »_

C'était une affirmation.

« P-pas vraiment… Mentit-il. »

Il ne voulait pas paraître accro.

_« Menteur. Ça y es, je suis pas devant toi alors tu fais ta sainte-nitouche ? Je l'entends dans ta voix que t'es trop content. Par contre, y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… Si je te manque tant que ça, pourquoi t'as jamais pointé ton cul au café, tout à l'heure ? »_

Le cœur d'Eren s'affola alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil paniqué à son ordinateur. Vendredi. 20h04. Le café.

C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait croiser Levi et il avait oublié ! Alors que cela faisait dix ans… !

« C'est pas vrai ! J-Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié… _Raah_, je me déteste ! J'enfile mon manteau et…

\- _Inutile._ »

Le ton était tellement sec qu'il ôta à Eren toute envie de se justifier. De toute façon, c'aurait été peine perdue : il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout du fil. Levi avait raccroché.

Eren, furieux contre tout le monde, et surtout contre lui-même, serra le poing avec rage pour retenir ses larmes et lança son téléphone portable. Malheureusement, il rata son lit de peu et l'objet, d'une fragilité aberrante, se retrouva l'écran totalement brisé contre le sol.

« Merde ! »

Eren n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour récupérer l'objet, préférant taper dedans pour évacuer sa colère et l'envoya glisser en dessous de son armoire. Il se haïssait tellement ! Il se jeta sur son lit, pour commencer à tabasser un pauvre coussin qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Eren, le héla une voix qu'il ne connaissait hélas que trop bien, tu es occupé ? »

Petra n'attendit pas sa réponse pour faire irruption, l'air inquiète.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai entendu le prénom de Levi… »

Eren l'incendia du regard. Si elle avait entendu son prénom, c'était qu'elle écoutait à la porte depuis le début, la sale fouineuse !

« Y'a rien ! »

Elle fit la sourde oreille et le rejoignis sur son lit, un air bienveillant collé sur le visage. _Dégoûtant, _songea le mannequin. _Rends-toi utile et dégage de là, sorcière. J'ai un marché à tenir, moi._

« Eh bien, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, vous êtes vraiment proche lui et toi, pas vrai ? Vous sortez ensemble ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, même si le ton prétendait le contraire. Petra savait. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été très discret devant elle… Mais il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle mette les pieds dans le plat aussi rapidement. C'était problématique. Si elle ne tenait pas sa langue…

« Ton père est au courant ? »

Le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour. Son père. Il n'était pas sûr que Grisha soit homophobe mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'accepterait jamais sa relation avec un homme, plus âgé qui plus est. Et s'il l'apprenait maintenant, alors peu importe que la loi ne lui en donne plus le droit, il ne laissait _jamais _Eren partir. Si ça s'apprenait alors que le mannequin n'avait pas encore quitté la maison, sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

Il ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur Petra pour la faire basculer contre le mur, dans un choc sourd. Ses deux mains halés saisir le frêle cou de Petra, qui écarquilla les yeux. Il n'exerça qu'une faible pression sur celui-ci, mais il lui semblait que son souffle se faisait plus erratique.

« E-Eren ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Je t'interdis de lui en parler, dit-il d'une voix lourde de menace. »

Il lut dans le regard de la jeune femme une lueur d'incompréhension. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Après tout, l'avait-elle déjà connu ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une étrangère, un peu trop envahissante à son coup. Elle n'apportait que des problèmes. Il voulait la briser, comme elle l'avait brisé _lui, _inconsciemment, dès le moment où elle s'était trop approcher de son père… Il voulait…

« J-Je ne dirais r-rien… Bégaya-t-elle dans un souffle. Lâche-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Il réalisa alors ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il étranglait Petra. Il lui faisait du mal. Il s'en prenait à elle. _Il s'en prenait à elle !_

Il la lâcha subitement et recula le plus loin possible d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Alors il se prit la tête entre les mains pour se maudire d'avoir franchi la frontière que Levi lui avait imposé.

Eren n'entendit pas Petra se lever maladroitement et quitter la chambre sans demander son reste. Seul les battements de son cœur, qui affluaient jusqu'à sa tête, parvenaient à atteindre ses oreilles. C'était définitivement l'une des soirées les plus merdiques de toute sa vie.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la rouquine ferma la porte derrière elle qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle allait certainement tout rapporter.

Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et d'un geste rapide mais tremblant, rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac, ses papiers et son argent qu'il avait gardé dans un coin afin de normalement s'en servir la semaine prochaine et s'enfui en courant de chez lui.

* * *

Levi était très agacé. Ça n'allait déjà pas fort tout à l'heure, quand le gamin lui avait posé un superbe lapin au café. Bon, d'accord, le rendez-vous n'avait pas été _explicitement _prononcé, mais merde, dix ans qu'ils effectuaient la même routine et maintenant qu'ils étaient devenu trèèès proche, le mannequin se faisait la malle ? Et puis bon, _peut-être _aussi que se montrer désagréable au téléphone pour raccrocher juste après n'était pas une bonne idée. Il voulait bien l'admettre.

Non, très franchement, ce n'était pas ça, le plus agaçant. Après son coup de fil, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Eren débarque chez lui dans la minute ou le rappelle au moins derrière ! Mais non. Il était vingt-trois heure et toujours pas un signe du gamin.

Il avala le contenu de sa tasse jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour évacuer sa colère. Décidément, il devenait bien trop accro au gamin, au point que celui-ci occupe toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Deux jours.

Deux jours, et toujours aucunes nouvelles. Certes, il n'était pas un accro du portable et le gamin, en tant que mannequin, avait des week-ends assez chargé. Mais tout de même, c'était irritant.

Peut-être qu'Eren faisait la tête ?

Le salarié secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée absurde. A moins de s'appeler Petra, Eren était tout bonnement incapable de faire la tête sérieusement plus de cinq minutes.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. C'aurait été mentir de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas songé – avec une certaine et infime excitation – à ce que ce soit l'adolescent qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fut donc ô combien surprit – même s'il n'en montra rien – d'y trouver Petra, apparemment affolé.

« Eren est avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

\- Non.

\- Je vois… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, alors. »

Elle tourna subitement les talons, l'air très angoissée, mais il la stoppa net.

« C'était quoi ça ? Il est où l'gamin ?

\- Je sais pas, geignit-elle au bord des larmes, ça fait deux jours qu'il a disparu. »

* * *

Une semaine.

Levi était accoudé à une table du café, son ordinateur sous ses yeux, eux-mêmes soulignés par de pâles cernes violets. Son travail l'emmerdait royalement et le thé avait un goût de chiotte. Pourtant, c'était la même serveuse que d'habitude qui s'était occupée de le préparer.

Malgré tout, boire ça lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Une semaine était passé et toujours pas de trace d'Eren sa chaise restait définitivement vide. Il avait cherché partout – il avait passé tous les endroits qu'à sa connaissance, le mannequin connaissait, au peigne fin, avait demandé à Marco si Eren n'avait pas trouvé refuge ici – ce à quoi il avait répondu par la négative. Il avait même mit sa fierté de côté et inciter Hanji à chercher des informations de son côté.

Aucune trace d'Eren. Quant à son père, il refusait d'appeler la police pour éviter une polémique. Eren était majeur, prétendait-il, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Petra elle, était au bord de la crise de nerf, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher dans cette histoire. Ce qui était peut-être vrai.

« Monsieur Ackerman. »

Levi leva mollement la tête à l'entente de son nom. Marco, avec un sourire hésitant, pointa du doigt la tasse de thé à peine entamée.

« Elle doit être froide maintenant. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse une autre ? Désirez-vous autre chose.

\- Non, refusa-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Marco, qui apparemment s'attendait à ce refus, donna l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand subitement, il leva la tête.

Levi fit de même et manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

La porte du café se refermant derrière lui, Eren, bien vivant, jeta un regard hésitant à l'endroit et quand ses iris verts croisèrent celle de Levi, il eut l'audace de sourire.

Levi se leva de sa chaise, prudemment, et se dirigea vers lui.

Puis il lui infligea un coup de pied magistral dans les côtes.

* * *

Ayéééé il est arrivééééé !

Je suis infiniment désolé pour cette longue attente (quoique honnêtement, j'ai déjà fais pire). Beaucoup de stress et de problème personnels ces dernières semaines qui m'empêchaient carrément de dormir alors il ne fallait pas compter sur l'écriture rapide de ce chapitre. Il est assez court comparé aux autres mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. D'ailleurs couper à cet endroit veut dire qu'il y aura un chapitre de plus que prévu ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, mais la fiction arrive à son terme...

Next : **10 - Verre d'eau** _Mais où Eren s'était-il donc réfugié cette dernière semaine ?_**  
**

**Tatakae :** Pauvre Armin, déjà qu'il apparait pas beaucoup x) Ah mais j'en ai plein des comme ça avec Levi qui est, il faut l'avouer, un grand (petit) homme !

**Hinanoyuki : **J'avoue que c'est la seule robe qui m'est venue en tête lorsqu'il a fallut leur trouver une tenue :) Levi en prince charmant ce serait à la fois tellement parfait et tellement ridicule (parce que bon leurs habits c'est pas trop ça quoi) x) Sinon je le vois trop en petit-chaperon rouge en ce moment, c'est fou ! (Du genre qui va dresser le loup-Eren etc) x)

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Eeeh si sinon c'est moins drôle :) Merci beaucoup !

**Mirra : **Les choses sérieuses, enfin ;) Merci beaucoup ! PS : Je sais ;)

**MlleNyaa : **Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu trouve ça crédible ! C'est vrai que c'est toujours pareil avec quelqu'un qui vient déranger mais faire ça dans des lieux libres d'accès, franchement, fallait s'y attendre x)

**San Yeagerman : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre :)

**Psychoswolf : **Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu adores (très français je sais) :) Le prochain numéro est dans les bacs :)


	10. 10 - Verre d'Eau

**10 – Verre d'eau**

« Neh, Levi…

\- Ta gueule.

\- Mais t'es trop lourd… Tu me fais mal.

\- Ta gueule, j'ai dit. »

Eren était allongé sur le canapé, la nuque pressée contre le dossier et son dos légèrement recourbé, ce qui était parfaitement inconfortable. Il essaya tant bien de se redresser, mais Levi le dominait complètement, empêchant avec son corps le moindre mouvement. Malgré sa taille, le salarié était étonnamment lourd et le coup qu'il avait infligé plus tôt à Eren était encore douloureux.

Celui-ci observa le visage contrarié du plus âgé. Ses mèches noires tombant de part et d'autre de son visage n'étaient pas aussi soyeuses que d'habitude et il semblait épuisé. _Est-ce de ma faute… ?_

Il parvient à dégageant l'une de ses mains et la posa en coupe contre la joue de Levi. Un instant, ses paupières se fermèrent et il crut sincèrement qu'il finirait par tomber de sommeil mais aussitôt Levi interrompit le contact et son regard se fit plus menaçant.

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries et tu vas me dire où t'étais. T'as cru quoi ? Que les retrouvailles allaient se faire dans la joie et les larmes ?

\- Il faudrait savoir, tu veux que je ferme ma gueule, ou tu veux que je parle ? »

Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait. Quand il était énervé à ce point, Levi n'était pas homme à supporter ceux qui faisaient de l'esprit. Une bonne droite au visage, voilà ce qu'ils récoltaient, ces imbéciles qui se pensaient plus malin que tout le monde. Et heureusement qu'Eren était Eren et qu'il aimait suffisamment cet imbécile au visage un peu trop parfait pour lui vouloir du mal.

Parce que oui, Levi aimait Eren, profondément, et c'était douloureux, tellement douloureux d'aimer un gamin pareil, assez imprévisible pour disparaître du jour au lendemain, comme ça. Parce que cette fugue lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé jusque-là ; malgré tout l'attachement qu'il pouvait vous porter, Eren était éphémère. Ce n'était pas un fidèle chien mais bel et bien un humain et Dieu seul savait à quel point les humains pouvaient être capables de n'importe quoi. La seule question qui avait tourmentée Levi pendant sept jours était de savoir si oui ou non il allait revenir. Maintenant qu'elle était résolue, d'autres se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Où était-il allé ? Avec _qui _était-il resté ? Repartirait-il un jour ?

Désormais, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était un désir fou, qu'il s'était lui-même interdit pendant des mois, voire des années, celui de marquer Eren, de le faire sien, pour que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui vienne à nouveau l'idée de s'en aller sans un mot. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce que s'il cédait à la tentation, s'il le menaçait, s'il le prenait, là, tout de suite, maintenant, il s'en voudrait à jamais d'avoir entravé ses ailes et la jalousie, le remord et la haine le boufferait jusqu'à ce que leur vie soit invivable. C'était dur d'aimer. Ça le rendait totalement malade.

Deux mains cette fois vinrent encadrer son visage – Eren avait réussi à dégager l'autre. Elles longèrent le long de sa tête et des bras enlacèrent sa nuque, l'obligeant à nicher son nez au creux de la clavicule du mannequin.

« Tu réfléchis trop », lui chuchota celui-ci et il ajouta après un instant, d'une voix un peu plus claire « Je suis rentré. »

La logique aurait voulu que Levi, d'une voix un peu émue quand même, lui réponde « Bienvenue à la maison ». Sauf que cette maison n'était pas celle d'Eren et que bordel de merde, sa logique à la con, il pouvait se la foutre dans le cul. Non, au lieu de ça… Il le mordit.

Eren poussa un cri, plus par surprise qu'à cause de la douleur. Il ne défit pas son étreinte pour autant et attendit que Levi retire ses dents. Ce qu'il fit. Pour après lui lécher la morsure, lui procurant des frissons dans tout le corps, avant de demander :

« T'étais passé où, sale gosse ?

\- J'étais… Pas très loin d'ici.

\- Ça t'aurait tué de répondre au téléphone ? T'as fait flipper tout le monde, comme tu répondais pas.

\- J'ai pété mon téléphone… »

Levi haussa un sourcil mais ça, Eren ne le vit pas, puisqu'il avait sa tête nichée contre lui.

« Tu serais pas en train de me mentir toi, par hasard ?

\- Non ! Non…

\- T'étais où ? Poursuivit Levi, le bombardant de questions. Avec qui ? »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière question d'une façon un peu plus hargneuse qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Mais si Eren avait des problèmes, il n'avait qu'à venir le voir _lui. _Même s'ils s'étaient engueulés juste avant son départ précipité, il ne l'aurait pas mis dehors pour autant.

« J'étais dans un loft, pas très loin d'ici, au nord de la ville. Tout seul. Enfin… A la base j'étais pas sensé y emménager avant une semaine. Mais par chance, j'ai croisé le proprio et on s'est arrangé. C'est un type sympa. Il a dit qu'il te connaissait, que vous étiez ami d'enfance. Il s'appelle Erwin Smith… »

Levi tiqua au nom. Erwin ! Il avait complètement oublié que lui aussi connaissait vaguement la liaison qu'entretenait Levi et Eren. Bon, il n'était pas aussi intrusif qu'Hanji là-dessus mais… C'était vrai qu'il possédait un immeuble en ville…

« Il m'a prêté un matelas et deux trois trucs en attendant que j'achète le nécessaire. Comme j'étais parti de chez moi précipitamment… Poursuivit le mannequin.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu chez moi dans ce cas, idiot ? Lui reprocha Levi. Il commençait à trouver cette histoire de plus en plus louche.

\- J'ai… »

Eren sentit sa voix mourir dans sa gorge. Il serra le poing et la chemise de Levi par la même occasion – c'était difficile à avouer.

« T'étais énervé. Je m'en voulais pour avoir oublié le rendez-vous au café. Et j'ai… Fais du mal à Petra. »

Levi était étonné de cette dernière révélation. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Petra qui avait blessé Eren, et non pas l'inverse.

« Désolé, ajouta Eren. Désolé, désolé, désolé… »

Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Levi, qui avait redressé la tête, le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« T'as pas l'impression de te tromper de personne ? T'a fait du mal à Petra : tu vas t'excuser devant Petra. Excuse-toi plutôt de m'avoir faire stresser pendant une semaine. Tu sais comment c'est long, une semaine ? T'a plutôt intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités. Et la prochaine fois que tu pars sans rien dire, murmura-t-il, tu vas prendre cher.

\- Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva et descendit du canapé.

« Pour la peine gamin, tu feras la cuisine ce soir. J'vais me coucher, tu m'as épuisé. »

Le message était on ne peut plus clair : cette nuit, tu restes ici.

* * *

Levi se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, c'est-à-dire vers vingt-trois heures. Eren, qui ne savait que la « base » en matière de cuisine avait cuisiné une salade de pâtes. Levi n'était pas revenu sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Ce fut Eren qui mit le sujet sur le tapis.

« Hey, Levi, tu voulais dire quoi par « prendre mes responsabilités » ? »

L'interpelé leva les yeux de la télévision. Son regard était indescriptible.

« Ça veut dire qu'Erwin peut remettre son logement en vente. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas me prévenir qu'il t'héberge. Ce gars, je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il a en tête… Maugréa-t-il. Toi, tu restes ici. Des objections ?

\- Eh bien…

\- C'était une question rhétorique, le coupa Levi. »

Et la discussion s'acheva là. Eren était un peu déçu des prétendus « responsabilités » imposées. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus… Excitant. Quoique vivre chez Levi, c'était excitant aussi, dans un sens. Mais il voulait plus. Ne faire qu'un avec lui, lui être vital, indispensable… Il avait bien vu sur le canapé, qu'un combat s'était engagé dans l'esprit du salarié. Lui aussi, il le voulait. Alors pourquoi il ne faisait rien...?

Quant à Levi, il n'était pas idiot : il avait bien vu la déception d'Eren (fallait dire que ce gamin, c'était un livre ouvert). Mais il avait bien réfléchit en s'endormant et il voulait punir un peu le jeune homme pour avoir fui. Le marché était devenu inutile étant donné que cette fugue lui avait fait réaliser qu'il désirait plus que tout Eren. Toujours est-il que ça l'amusait plus d'être celui qui maîtrisait la situation.

« J'vais me doucher, soupira Eren. Ou est-ce que je dors cette nuit ?

\- A ton avis ? Ironisa l'autre. Être indépendant pendant une semaine, ça t'a pas rendu moins con… »

* * *

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'Eren, vêtu d'un pyjama (encore) emprunté à Levi et les cheveux mouillés, entra dans la chambre à coucher. Le plus âgé, lui, lui tournait le dos, faisant mine de dormir. Le mannequin se glissa sous les couvertures et, en silence, s'approcha du faux dormeur, enlaçant son dos et se blottissant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna Levi alors qu'Eren lui picorait la nuque de baisers.

\- J'suis désolé, chuchota l'autre. »

Levi se dégagea et changea de position pour lui faire face, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? »

Eren émit un petit rire et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez. Il estimait avoir été assez puni et surtout, surtout, il voulait faire plaisir à Levi et se faire plaisir à lui, pour tirer définitivement un trait sur le passé. Ce soir il voulait…

« Je t'aime. »

… Faire l'amour avec Levi.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas aux paroles débordantes d'amour du mannequin. Il était bien trop occuper à lui dévorer le cou, embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau basanée. Eren avait finalement eut raison de lui. La raison lui disait d'attendre encore… Mais son instinct lui affirmait le contraire…

_Au diable la raison._

Eren lui réclama ses lèvres et il les lui offrit volontiers. C'était bon. Illégalement bon. Ce gamin était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Il se redressa pour dominer le mannequin et, tout en continuant avidement à l'embrasser, défi sa chemise qui, de toute façon, était trop petit. Il se mit à baiser son torse et Eren déposa deux mains sur sa chevelure, l'incitant à passer à l'étape supérieur : il posa une main sur le cordon du pantalon. Cependant, il fut stoppé par Eren qui, instinctivement, serra les cuisses. Il se sentait tout drôle.

« Levi… Hmm… C-C'est bizarre…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Laisse-toi faire… T'a jamais eu d'érection ?

\- S-Si mais… Je viens d'y penser… Je ne suis pas une fille alors… _Ça_ va rentrer _où _? »

Cette question désarçonna tellement Levi qu'il oublia momentanément ce qu'il était en train de faire et manqua de tomber sur le cul.

« Attends… T'a voulu le faire alors que tu ne savais _même pas_ ce qui allait arriver ?

\- Eh bien, rougit Eren, faut croire que j'ai oublié. M-Mais je veux pas qu'on arrête pour autant hein ! S'empressa-t-il de dire. Je posais juste la question… »

Levi soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire un cours de SVT pendant l'acte… Eren lui, regrettait amèrement d'avoir posé la question. S'il avait attendu un peu, il aurait eu la réponse.

« Bien, lâcha le salarié. C'est comme avec une fille, sauf qu'une fille ça a deux trous et toi t'en a qu'un. Et ça va faire mal. Le plaisir viendra après. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

« Mal… Comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Levi. Tu veux continuer ? Ou on arrête ? »

Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, lui. Vraiment pas. Mais c'était à Eren de choisir s'il voulait continuer ou pas, puisque c'était lui qui allait avoir mal.

« C'est bon, acquiesça-t-il, je suis prêt. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il embrassa son amant mais se crispa légèrement lorsque la main de Levi, dont les doigts étaient mouillés, descendit dans son pantalon. Il sentit deux doigts taquiner son entrée tandis que l'autre main commençait à effectuer des va-et-vient sur son membre en érection. Lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion des doigts, il haleta bruyamment.

« C'est bon, chuchota Levi. Ça va aller. »

Eren se cambra quand les doigts poussèrent un peu trop loin leur excursion. Levi se pencha du mieux qu'il put pour capturer ses lèvres.

« Hmm… Ça fait… Maaaaal ! »

Il gémit le dernier mot, parce qu'il y avait de la douleur certes, mais pas que. Il agrippa les épaules de Levi et y planta ses ongles – le plus vieux le laissa faire. Pour ignorer la douleur et se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir que la main de Levi sur son membre lui procurait, il quémanda d'autres baisers.

Il fut tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite le propre sexe de Levi pénétrer son entrée détendue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à bouger à l'intérieur, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement, qu'il éjacula une première fois.

« Ah… Ah… Leviiii ! »

Eren n'était plus que gémissement et cela persuada inconsciemment Levi d'accélérer la cadence. Il ne se laissait pas d'admirer les différentes expressions qui apparaissait sur le visage du mannequin, mais il n'en retient qu'une : le plaisir.

Si **seulement** la nuit pouvait ne jamais se finir…

* * *

Bon appétit.

Sans rire, il m'a fallut une après-midi pour écrire ce truc et du coup, j'ai rien révisé pour mes exams. Il y a beaucoup de changement de point de vue alors j'espère que c'était pas trop galère pour savoir qui pense quoi. Je suis désolé pour le lemon. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sortira quand je serais en vacances, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines !

A suivre** 11 - J'ai pas encore d'idée de titre** et ce chapitre sera, ou le dernier, ou l'avant dernier, je suppose.

**San Yeagerman :** Merci ! Ça va un peu mieux, ça va et ça vient j'ai envie de dire. Moi j'ai à la fois hâte que ça se finisse pour avoir la satisfaction d'avoir mené un projet à terme, mais je serais un peu triste quand même ^^

**Mirra :** Yaaay je suis contente ^^ Merci ! Je vais un peu mieux, merci au beau temps qui joue pas mal sur mon humeur ^^

**S-Lay L : **Si je tue Eren l'histoire sera fini :)

**MlleNyaa : **Je vais un peu mieux, merci :) Non faut pas pleurer ou je vais pleurer aussi :'( Bon on ne saura pas tout ce qu'à fait Eren dans ce chapitre, dommage !

**Shukumei Mikomi :** Petra elle est toute gentille et tout et elle essaie de se racheter mais y a rien à faire, tout le monde la déteste ^^

**Audrey :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plairas !

**Tatakae :** Nope, ce n'est pas le dernier :) Tu peux toujours essayer de me séquestrer huhu mais tu sais pas ou j'habite ! :p Qu'entends-tu par "autre bonne chose" ?

**Hinanoyuki : **Yay, même que Levi il sortira un gun de son panier en osier et il le pointera sur Eren-loup et il dira : "Sale clébard, t'as salopé mes chaussures ! Tu vas lécher." Ok ok, j'arrête x)


	11. 11 - Jus de Pomme

**11 – Jus de Pomme**

Il pleuvait ce matin-là, lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux. De grosses gouttes perlaient contre la vitre, au volet à moitié-baissé, mais ça n'empêcha pas la faible lumière du jour de lui agresser les yeux. Encore à moitié endormi, il chercha instinctivement la chaleur humaine et sa main en rencontra une autre, celle de Levi. Ce dernier était bien réveillé et s'était mis en position assise, de sorte que ses jambes fassent office de coussin pour Eren. Il ne sourit pas au mannequin ; néanmoins, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

« Dix-heures vingt-trois, déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour te fatiguer, dit moi. »

Eren rougit. Cela amusa beaucoup Levi qui trouvait le gamin facilement plus expressif et vulnérable au réveil. Sans réfléchir il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains totalement en bataille, essayant vainement d'aplatir cette putain de frange tandis que deux grands yeux verts le fixaient intensément.

« C'est l'accumulation, argumenta Eren pour se défendre. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses fatigantes ces derniers temps.

\- J'espère bien. » Levi leva les yeux au ciel sans chercher à cacher son exaspération, bien qu'Eren décelait un brin d'amusement dans sa voix. « S'endormir pendant le sexe ! On aura tout vu ici ! »

Eren devient rouge pivoine. Eh bien… Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le moment le plus glorieux de sa vie, mais enfin, ils l'avaient déjà fait trois fois avant ! Eren avait largement dépassé ses limites ! Alors oui, il s'était endormit comme une souche avant le quatrième round mais bon, il ne fallait pas non plus lui en vouloir… La prochaine fois…

« La prochaine fois, promit-il, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de toi. Tu as fait tout le travail la nuit dernière.

\- C'était ta première fois, rétorqua Levi. Et franchement, si tu crois pouvoir prendre le contrôle un jour avec la question que tu m'as posé hier, alors permet moi d'en douter. »

En réalité, Levi était flatté que le mannequin ait déjà prévu une autre fois – ce qui prouvait donc qu'il avait apprécié – et imaginer Eren le chevauchant était environ mille fois plus bandant que la photo la plus érotique de lui. C'était dire s'il ne sentait pas déjà son nez saigner de façon hémorragique et son sexe se dresser rien qu'à y penser. Il continua cependant à taquiner Eren, qui ajouta d'un ton léger :

« Tu peux te moquer si tu le veux, mais le jour où je te ferais une pipe, tu rigoleras moins. »

Pour toute réponse, Levi ricana. Eren alors se glissa sous la couverture et commença à ramper vers l'objet de sa convoitise, étonnant le salarié.

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Oh~ mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça, répondit l'autre. »

Eren avait fait glisser le boxer de Levi – qui avait pris le temps de tout nettoyer avant de s'endormir à son tour – et de ses doigts frêles et froids commença à caresser la verge qui pointait doucement vers le plafond.

« D-Dès le matin ? Attends un peu sale ga-Nnnh ! »

Levi rejeta sa tête en arrière et cambra le dos alors que les doigts d'Eren commençaient à frictionner sa virilité, de haut en bas, exactement comme l'avait fait le plus âgé avec lui hier. _Ce sale gosse apprend vite…_ Levi dut plaquer une main contre sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement. Il sentit Eren accélérer ses va-et-vient et d'un seul coup s'arrêter.

« … Putain ! »

Levi jura de frustration, ce qui fit rire Eren, qui pour une fois, maitrisait totalement la situation.

« Tu bandes complètement. Un peu de patience… C'est une pipe je te rappelle, et dans une pipe, on utilise la langue ! »

Levi sentit le jeune homme attraper de nouveau son sexe et lui écarter les jambes. Puis, il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur lui, au niveau de ses chevilles, se pencha vers le membre tendu et…

« Aie ! »

Eren roula sur le lit, ses deux mains posées au niveau de ses hanches, avec une grimace.

« Mon cul… Je souffre… Geignit-il. »

La pénétration de la veille commençait à se faire douloureusement ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas se redresser. Levi lui, oublia même ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et sa frustration au passage, tellement la situation était comique. La main qui servait à cacher ses gémissements masquait désormais son rire…

« Merde… Grogna Eren. Tu y es allé trop fort hier… Mon entrée n'est pas faite pour accueillir un gabarit de ton genre…

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Tu disais vouloir me faire une pipe ? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant : l'élève ne peut pas dépasser le maître. »

Humilié une fois de plus, le garçon aux yeux émeraude se cacha sous les couettes, gémissant et affirmant que, par sa faute, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais aller aux toilettes parce que son amant lui avait défoncé l'entrée, et les rires de Levi redoublèrent.

* * *

La journée entière passa et Eren ne quitta pas son lit. Pris de pitié pour le jeune homme, Levi avait même accepté à ceux qu'ils petit-déjeunent, déjeunent et dînent au lit, avec interdiction formelle de mettre des miettes ou tâcher les draps, sous peine de sexe violent et douloureux. Une douleur encore cuisante au niveau des fesses, Eren ne tenta pas le diable et fit très attention. Il n'avait pas envie d'expérimenter aujourd'hui le « sexe violent et douloureux » selon Levi. Il eut ainsi tout le loisir de se reposer de sa semaine épuisante et la nuit fut beaucoup moins mouvementée que la précédente, quoique l'oreiller d'Eren devenait obsolète, ce dernier favorisant le torse de Levi pour reposer sa tête.

Le plus âgé lui, avait prévenu tout le monde qu'Eren n'était plus officiellement porté disparu. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Mikasa ignorant ou habitait le salarié et celui-ci refusant de lui dire, il ne la vit pas débarquer pour le secouer comme un prunier et balancer une avalanche de reproches. Petra et son père promirent de passer le lendemain dans la soirée, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère plus. Il n'était pas encore sur du comportement à adopter.

Dans l'après-midi, ils se redirent chez Erwin pour annuler la colocation. Celui-ci avoua être au courant depuis un moment, via Hanji, de plusieurs détails de leur relation mais n'avoir rien dit à Levi volontairement.

« Connard, pesta-t-il ça t'a bien fait marrer de me voir stresser pendant une putain de semaine ?

\- Eh bien j'avoue que c'était… Un spectacle étonnant à voir. Mais si Eren n'était pas allé te voir, je serais intervenu. Il ne faudrait pas que ce stress empiète sur ton travail, rétorqua Erwin avec un sourire indescriptible. »

On aurait presque vu une veine d'agacement apparaître sur la tempe de Levi. Erwin était vraiment un drôle de personne dont on ne savait pas s'il opérait pour le bénéfice des autres ou pour lui-même.

« Eren, on s'en va ! Arrête de bouffer ces gâteaux on ne sait pas ce que ce vicieux a foutu dedans !

\- Mais ils sont délicieux !

\- Vous avez vraiment une attitude père-fils vous deux, déclara Erwin avec amusement.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de père qui encule leur fils toi ? Rétorqua crument Levi, pour le plus grand damne d'Eren. »

* * *

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune gêne…

\- Il faut savoir dire les choses comme elles sont, gamin. Maintenant va prendre une douche et ne traîne pas ou tu te retrouveras encore à claudiquer devant Petra et ton père ce soir. »

Eren marmonna deux trois mots embarrassés dans sa barbe et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Depuis qu'ils avaient passés le cap, Levi ne se retenait plus questions sous-entendus graveleux. C'était déjà hallucinant de savoir qu'il s'était retenu jusque-là…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, le cheveux encore mouillée et vêtu d'une autre tenue, son père et Petra étaient là, assit sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur lui. La rouquine eut un sourire soulagé et se dirigea vers lui. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains en coupe sur ses joues, il ne se dégagea pas. C'était comme une excuse muette à sa conduite de l'autre soir. Le sourire de Petra s'élargit, montrant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Tu as bonne mine, Eren. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Je suis contente qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. »

Grisha se leva à son tour, mais aucun sourire ne vint illuminer son visage.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi, déclara-t-il d'un voix cassante. »

Eren leva un sourcil. Instinctivement, Levi, qui était resté en retrait, s'avança vers lui. Grisha le désigna du menton.

« Donc, lorsque tu fugues, tu préfères aller chez lui plutôt que tes amis d'enfance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Qui est-il pour toi ? »

_Ah. Evidement. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour._

Autrefois, Eren aurait menti. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de dire la vérité ? Il ne vivait plus chez son père. Son père n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Maintenant, son chez-lui, c'était ici. Alors…

« On sort ensemble. »

Du coin de l'œil, le mannequin vit Petra le regarder d'un air inquiet. _C'est bon. Je sais ce que je fais._

« Un homme ? Cracha son père. Tu sors avec un _homme _? »

Puis il explosa.

« C'est encore une de tes idées tordues pour m'emmerder, c'est ça !? T'a décidé de devenir pédé pour encore plus me briser les couilles, c'est ça ? Ça t'a pas suffi, de pourrir la réputation que _je _t'ai offerte ?

\- _Je _n'ai pas décidé de devenir _homosexuel _juste par vengeance ou une autre connerie. C'était bien avant que maman meurt et elle était au courant _elle, _parce qu'elle faisait attention à moi, _elle._ » Eren essayait de paraître le plus calme possible, mais c'était compliqué. « Quant à _ma _réputation, que je me suis forgé _moi-même _et avec le soutien de maman, elle se porte très bien, merci beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, pour commencer ? » Il inspira une fois, comme si cet effort lui coutait beaucoup d'énergie. « D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre toi. Je me souviendrais de maman tout seul, si tu ne veux pas t'en donner la peine. Maintenant, je veux juste que tu me laisses vivre ma vie et je te laisserai vivre la tienne, avec Petra. »

Eren était sûr de son choix. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre inutilement. Ça causait juste plus de souffrance. Il voulait avancer, abandonner derrière lui ses fantômes qui le hantait tout en conservant le souvenir de sa mère. Il voulait avancer, _avec Levi. _Cette semaine où il s'était retrouvé seul l'avait bien fait réfléchir. S'il pouvait être à nouveau heureux alors il voulait bien accepter cette union qui le répugnait depuis le début. Mais pour cela, son père devait en faire de même.

« Eh bien, tu arrives trop tard, répondit Grisha avec amertume. Petra et moi c'est fini. Tout ça parce que, je cite « Eren souffre beaucoup trop de cette situation » selon elle. Alors, Eren Jaeger, tu as jusqu'à la semaine prochain pour quitter ce… Cet homme ou tu ne perdras pas seulement ta mère, mais aussi ton père. Définitivement. »

* * *

En ce moment je rêve beaucoup de Ereri... Mais ça se fini toujours mal :(

Next : **12 - Thé à la menthe**

**S-Lay L : **OMG j'ai vraiment noté deux x) Merci !

**Shukumei Mikomi : **Merci :) Pauvre Petra elle en voit de toute les couleurs x)

**Mrs Melon :** Je... Je... *pleure*. Merci ! (Je préfère le tutoiement. Je ne suis pas habituée au vouvoiement :)) Ta review fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai que Petra n'a pas de chance maiiis... Il fallait un bouc émissaire je suppose x) Ouais Hanji n'apparait pas beaucoup, pas plus qu'Erwin en fait... Je n'arrive jamais à les faire apparaitre longtemps ici. Je dirais que lorsqu'Eren était un enfant, Levi n'était pas amoureux il était plus... Interloqué d'avoir toujours quelqu'un le suivant des yeux ? Au final c'est devenu quelque chose de normal. En tout ça je n'hésiterai pas à te relire encore ! :) Merci !

**Hinanoyuki : **Merci ! Oui il est court je ne suis pas encore au point là-dessus :)

**MlleNyaa : **Ouiii c'est l'avant dernier T.T Pleure pas ! *pleure*

**Elerina Ackerman : **J'avoue que moi non plus j'ai rien vu passer. Merci ! J'ai vu que tu avais lu ma deuxième fiction oui, d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre ne va pas tarder à sortir ;)

**San Yaegerman :** Je ressens la même chose :) Par contre contrairement à toi je sais rarement comment va finir une histoire x) J'ai réussi mes exams, ouaiiiis \o/ Enfin, presque tous.

**Mirra : **Merci :) Ce chapitre là n'est pas le dernier :)

**Mustsuki :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Tatakae :** Pas de soucis, merci ! Pourquoi tu mourrais ? :o

**Moaruwa : **Merci ! Je prends note pour les sentiments à développer :) Y aura peut-être un piti piti moment JeanxMarco au prochain chapitre je sais pas, on verra x)

**Cherry :** Merci :) Han, tu as des hallucinations pire que les miennes x)


	12. 12 - Thé à la Menthe

**12 – Thé à la Menthe**

« Eren, sors de là-dessous. 'Faut que je mette les draps dans la machine à laver. »

Seul le silence répondit à Levi qui commençait à s'énerver. Comme Eren ne daignait pas apparaître de sous la couverture, le plus âgé changea de stratégie et s'allongea de tout son long par-dessus le mannequin. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Levi était plutôt lourd et bientôt Eren manqua d'air, ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche pour le supplier de se lever avant qu'il ne meurt par asphyxie. Levi bougea les bras et une tête hirsute de cheveux châtains fit face à la lumière artificielle. Eren n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ; ses yeux verts d'habitude étincelants étaient tout cernés d'auréoles noires et bouffis. Sa bouche se tordait en une moue peinée, comme un gamin qui venait de se faire engueuler. C'était un peu le cas, quand on y réfléchissait…

« T'as vraiment une tête à faire peur. »

Eren renifla et tendit les bras afin de quémander un câlin. Levi soupira de découragement, pour la forme, mais fini par obtempérer et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, caressant doucement les cheveux du mannequin. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant que le salarié ne prenne la parole.

« Oï… C'est pas la peine de jouer les madeleines pour ça tu sais. Je comprendrais, si tu décidais de suivre ton père. Je t'en voudrais pas. »

Levi ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Si Eren partait, il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher, il lui en voudrait à mort. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui était resté à ses côtés pendant que le monde du gamin s'écroulait ? Il était celui qui l'avait aimé, qui lui avait pris sa virginité. Il estimait être en droit de le garder rien que pour lui, près de lui. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre ce genre de décision à la place d'Eren. Et puis, il avait contre lui son père, qui, rien que par sa fonction biologique, possédait un argument de taille…

Eren resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

« C'est pas ça. Je vais pas te quitter. C'est juste… Ce con… Il a dit des choses vraiment horribles sur toi tout à l'heure. J'suis désolé. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as faits pour rester calme. »

Levi ferma les yeux. Comment il avait fait… Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il avait serré les poings tout le long de la tirade de Grisha et avait pris sur lui pour ne pas lui casser des dents. Par respect pour Eren et Petra. Mais son regard en avait dit long sur ce qu'il pensait. Lorsque ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Grisha, ce dernier avait fait un pas en arrière et n'était pas resté longtemps chez lui. L'hôte de la maison s'était d'ailleurs assuré de bien récurer le sol et de jeter le plaid où le père d'Eren s'était assis. Faire cela l'avait un peu calmé.

« Et puis… Poursuivit Eren. Je me sens un peu mal quand même. Je veux dire, au départ après la… Mort de maman, j'avais voulu affronter le deuil avec lui. Mais il m'a totalement mit de côté. Ce n'est pas plus mal, car on a pu se rencontrer, mais quand même… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'abandonne encore, pour un motif pareil. » Il inspira longuement le parfum que dégageait les cheveux de Levi. « Tu vas m'abandonner, toi aussi ? »

En guise de réponse, il reçut une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« T'en as d'autre des conneries comme ça à balancer ou je peux laver les draps ? Arrête de réfléchir et va reprendre une douche, cette histoire t'as grillé les neurones, l'eau froide te feras du bien. La soirée n'est pas terminée…

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur torride dehors et pour la énième fois, comme à chaque été, Levi maudissait sa garde-robe de n'être composée exclusivement que de noir. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il poireautait ici et si l'autre ne ramener pas son cul dans la minute qui suivait, il allait péter un câble.

Quelqu'un là-haut dût l'entendre car une voiture se gara et celui qu'il attendait en sorti. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? Gronda Grisha. C'est Eren, que j'attends. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé un message.

\- Il viendra pas, répliqua Levi. C'est pas parce que le nom affiché est le sien que le message vient de lui. Eren est au travail.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun de vous deux. Hors de mon chemin. »

Grisha esquissa un geste pour entrer chez lui, mais Levi lui barra la route du pied, ce qui l'agaça fortement.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager.

\- On ne vouvoie plus maintenant ? Ironisa le brun.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je pourrais t'envoyer en prison pour…

\- Je sais qui tu es, vieil homme. » Levi se gratta le lobe de l'oreille, passablement ennuyé.« Tu es le vieux d'Eren, que tu ne veux plus voir, parce que tu as une fierté mal placée.

\- Pousses-toi de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être seul ? Lança Levi. »

La main de Grisha se stoppa juste au-dessus de la poignée et il tourna la tête, lentement, très lentement, vers le brun. Par derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient comme exorbités.

« C'est exactement ce qu'à ressentit Eren il y a quelques mois, poursuivit Levi. Te fais pas d'idée, Petra, c'est comme ton ex-femme, elle ne reviendra pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Cracha l'autre.

\- Depuis le temps que je la connais… Les homophobes, c'est pas trop son truc. Elle va démissionner, tu sais ? Eren, par contre, il y a encore une chance pour que tu le revoies. Autrement que dans un magazine, je veux dire.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de…

\- Mais ce stupide gamin à autant de fierté que son père. Il ne fera pas le premier pas. En attendant… Je vais me faire un plaisir de veiller sur lui. »

Levi eut un rictus, qui manqua d'achever Grisha et s'en alla de chez lui. Il ne lui avait toujours pas mit son poing dans la gueule mais au moins, il allait faire en sorte qu'il réfléchisse un peu sur ce qu'il venait de perdre.

C'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

_Un an et demi plus tard._

« J'ai reçu des coupons de la part de mon père. Pour son nouveau film, en avant-première.

\- Tu vas y aller ? Interrogea Levi en tournant une page de son magazine.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si j'ai le temps… »

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça, depuis qu'Eren et son père avaient commencés à se revoir. Cinq semaines, peut-être, tout au plus. Eren avait été très étonné du mail qu'il avait reçu et, sur les conseils de Levi, avait accepté une rencontre. La tension était toujours un peu palpable et Levi ne s'était incrusté à aucune rencontre, pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, mais ça s'arrangeait. Même s'il était clair que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils fêteraient Noël ensemble.

« Eren…

\- Mmmh ? »

Levi pointa une page du magazine qu'il tenait, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Mon dernier photo shoot, pourquoi ? C'est pour une marque de vêtement unisexe... Ca ne te plait pas ? Tu aimes bien, pourtant, quand je porte des chemises.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis enchanté d'apprendre que le monde entier va avoir une vue imprenable sur ton trou. »

En effet, si les premières photos étaient soft, où l'on avait uniquement Eren posant face et dos à la caméra dans des vêtements de marque et un air provocateur sur le visage, la dernière, accrochée au magazine par un bout de patafix, l'était moins. On y voyait le mannequin, clairement allongé sur un canapé, uniquement vêtu d'une chemise blanche. Quant à la caméra, elle pointait en contre-plongée un endroit stratégique qu'il dévoilait en écartant ostensiblement les jambes. On l'aurait cru tout droit sortir d'un film porno.

Eren éclata de rire ce qui perturba Levi.

« Oh, ça~. C'est bon, elle ne fait pas partie du magazine, c'est moi qui l'ai collé là. C'est ta collègue, Hanji, qui a insisté et il faut dire qu'elle avait de sacrés arguments et…

\- Tu. As. Montré. Ton. Trou. A. Hanji.

\- Hanji est lesbienne et en plus, je ne suis pas le seul trou qu'elle a vu de sa vie. Ne fait pas la tête, Levi… »

Eren se pencha par-dessus la table où ils étaient assis et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres serrés du brun.

« C'est professionnel O.K. ? Et elles sont juste pour toi, même Hanji n'en a pas gardé, elle me l'a juré. Elle les a supprimées devant mes yeux, juste après l'impression. C'est une édition collector. Pour quand je ne suis pas là… »

Eren fit la moue, un air suppliant collé au visage. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, ce genre de tour était moins efficace, mais Levi fini par céder. Il soupira pour la mille et unième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Toi sale gamin, attends que je t'ai sous la main ce soir… Tu vas crier, menaça-t-il tout de même, faisant frissonner l'autre – de peur ou bien d'excitation ?

\- Cache les photos, Marco arrive. »

En effet, le garçon-serveur aux tâches de rousseurs arriva tout sourire vers eux.

« Pardon pour l'attente. Vous désirez ?

\- Tu as mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver, fit remarquer Eren. Un souci ?

\- Non… J'avais demandé à Jean de s'occuper de vous mais… »

Marco haussa les épaules et pointa le susnommé du doigt, qui nettoyait une table un peu plus loin.

« Il nous a totalement ignoré, grommela Eren, sur le point de le héler.

\- En même temps si tu te fends la poire à chaque fois que tu le vois, ça ne va pas aider… Déclara Marco.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est ridicule en costume de serveur !

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir… Le nargua Levi.

\- C'est un défi ? Rétorqua le mannequin avec amusement avant de se tourner vers le serveur. N'est-ce pas, Marco, qu'il a laissé tomber son job de mannequin juste pour toi ? Il ne veut pas l'avouer, enchaîna-t-il. »

Mais Marco, sans se départir de son sourire tranquille, esquiva la question habilement.

« Si tu veux Eren, je te prêterais un uniforme de serveur un jour. En attendant il est bientôt 18h00, alors il serait bien que vous commandiez. Que désirez-vous ?

\- Thé à la menthe.

\- Café vanille ! »

**FIN.**

* * *

**OMG**. Trop d'émotion. La dernière fois que j'ai terminé une histoire plus longue qu'un One-Shot c'était... Je m'en souviens même plus, tiens. Pourtant j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à laisser tomber. Si j'ai eus cet immense privilège d'écrire "FIN" en gras (et en très très gros sur mon document word) c'est uniquement grâce à vos reviews tellement adorable que même quand ça n'allait pas dans ma vie j'étais quand même contente de me lever le matin pour vous lire T . T ! Alors MERCI BEAUCOUP d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, d'avoir exprimé un avis, plusieurs avis, etc... Du coup j'ai pas envie que ça se finisse là ! (Et je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe hein je sais qu'il y en a que j'ai pas forcément eu le courage de corriger après avoir posté le chapitre.

**P**our les reviews sur ce dernier chapitre, s'il y en a, alors j'y répondrai par PM du coup :) Je préfère le faire en fin de chapitre mais bon !

**C**oncernant le titre aussi, j'avais promis de l'expliquer à la fin de la fanfiction. Est-ce que vous avez une idée ? Voici mon explication : Humpty Dumpty, c'est l'histoire d'un œuf perché sur un mur qui finit par se casser la gueule et se briser en mille morceaux. Eh bien, c'est exactement ce qui arrive à Eren : Il est au summum du bonheur (ou presque) au début puis sa mère meurt et tout s'effondre. Si Levi n'avait pas été là alors il aurait été totalement brisé. Voilà, c'est comme cela que j'interprète ce titre.

**M**erci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

**Maoruwa :** Merci x) Ahah s'il devait y avoir une bataille genre le premier qui tue l'autre entre Grisha et Levi moi je paris sur Levi x)

**San Yaegerman : **Merci beaucoup ! Je vois :) Moi je m'interdis de penser à la fin avant le reste de toute façon le début vient en général de nul part... Bon courage pour la suite qui te fait galérer :) You can do it !

**MlleNyaa : **J'étais morte de rire après avoir lu ton dialogue x) En fait tout ton commentaire m'a fait marrer ! (sauf la partie ou tu pleures et ou ce sera trop triste) Ayé ! J'ai réussi à glisser un tout piti peu de JeanxMarco à la toute fin ! J'aurais pas cru y arriver :) Merci !

**Audrey Takarai : **Si je mets mes rêves dans cet histoire ça va faire bizarre et puis je m'en sentirais pas le courage. Ils n'ont ni queue ni tête mais ils sont trop tristes. Merci !

**Elerina Ackerman : **Merci beaucoup ! Grisha n'a jamais la côté, en fait je crois que c'est l'un des seuls personnages de SNK que j'ai détesté du début jusqu'à la fin x) Lui et moi ça va pas être possible. Ton côté fangirl a-t-il été contenté ou j'ai foiré ? x)

**Nawel-Chan : **Hey :) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment touchée par ton commentaire et j'espère que cette fin te plairas /. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton écriture d'Ereri ! Que la force soit avec toi !

**Hinanoyuki : **Je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite :) Merci beaucoup !

**Levicchi Ackerman :** J'aime bien foutre la honte à Eren x) Grisha il a surtout du caca dans les yeux parce que franchement laisser tomber son gamin pour ça... Merci beaucoup j'espère que cette fin te plairas !

**Mirra : **Merci beaucoup ! Pas de soucis vraiment :) J'espère que cette fin te plairas !


End file.
